Beautifully Impossible
by LoveMoyra
Summary: Brian and Justin have only known each other for a couple short months, when Justin finds out he is pregnant. Justin and Brian must now face the difficulties of pregnancy, and their friends and families reactions. But that isn't the only problem they have. Justin doesn't know where he comes into Brian's life, but with an impending birth fast approaching, how can Brian refuse him?
1. 0 I'm Pregnant

Picking up the phone with shaky hands Justin dialled a number he'd sworn not to call, yet memorized anyway. It rang for a moment, but after the second ring a voice sounded.

'Justin? What the fuck do you want?' Brian asked rudely. Justin sighed in relief, but it soon faded when he remembered why he was calling.

'Brian, I need you to come to Doctor Sullivan's office. Now!' Justin half-yelled frantically.

'Why the fuck would I want to go there?' Brian asked, sounding very angry at Justin.

'Just fucking get here! It's important.' He yelled back, slamming the phone shut as he began his wait.

With his head in his hands, Justin waited, praying Brian listened to him and was on his way.

'Mr Taylor, I understand this is a very tricky situation, but if he does not arrive soon I will have to take this to your next of kin, meaning your parents.' Doctor Quinn informed Justin. Panic hit him.

'But Doc-' Justin started, but the older man barged into the room, looking angry, yet worried at the same time.

'Justin! Do you mind telling me why I'm here?' Brian hissed, sitting angrily. Justin gulped.

Looking straight at Doctor Quinn, Justin found fear ripping at him. What if this was serious? Why did Brian have to be here?

'Doctor, may I explain… to Brian?' Justin asked, shifting uncomfortably, leaning away from Brian.

'Of course Mr Taylor. And you are…?' The Doctor looked at Brian interestedly, yet Brian just snapped.

'Brian Kinney.'

'Brian, I was going to tell you, but it was very rare, and very unbelievable, so I didn't think you'd believe me. Doctor Quinn found it when I was a baby, and was fascinated by it. I have a… female part inside of me, I was born with it.' Justin explained hesitantly.

Brian looked at them blankly, not understanding any of it at all by the look on his face. Justin saw that and sighed.

'I have a womb Brian. I developed differently. They thought it was just an over-development, but last week I started to be sick again, so I came here.' Justin explained further, watching the shock pass on Brian's face as he tried to explain the impossible.

'A… womb? But how? And why are you telling me this?' Brian demanded, seeming confused.

Doctor Quinn came to sit on the front of the desk. He told Justin to lie down of the examination table and later guided Brian's hand over to Justin's stomach. They both stiffened at the touch, and the closeness.

'Do you feel that Mr Kinney?' Doctor Quinn asked.

'Yes! What the fuck is that?' Brian snapped, though his hand never left Justin. He smiled and a small laugh escaped.

'That Mr Kinney, is Justin's female part. It seemed impossible for this to exist, but it seems Justin's part, has become active somehow.' The doctor explained, watching Brian closely.

Justin sat up from the table, making Brian's hands move, just as the doctor excused himself.

'So you're going to start being a girl when it's that time of the month?' Brian asked sarcastically, though Justin could sense the curiosity in his voice. 'That's why you asked me here?' Justin laughed.

'No. It's active, that's all. My doctor is running some tests, because he thinks it could affect my… status.' Justin chose his word carefully.

'Status?' Brian prompted, raising his eyebrows, while Justin looked at the wall. Only then did he realise what he was looking at. Brian had followed his gaze and saw it, and now the colour had completely drained from his face.

All the while they waited for the doctor, Brian was in shock. His body was held in a fixed position, and he was staring at nothing. When the doctor did return, he was smiling sadly.

'Mr Taylor, would you mind if we stepped outside for a moment?' He asked. Justin nodded, following the man outside the door.

'What is it? Did the results come back? What's wrong?' Justin gushed out questions. The doctor silenced him.

'Mr Taylor, I am almost fully certain with what's wrong. I just don't know how you and Mr Kinney will take it.' He admitted. Justin's fear returned.

Both Justin and Brian sat on the table, while Doctor Quinn sat at his desk. Sighing, Brian finally got impatient.

'Is he…? Err, is Justin really…?' Brian tried to get his words out, but they wouldn't form.

'Mr Taylor, Mr Kinney, it appears that Justin is carrying a very near impossible embryo inside him. I understand that Justin has recently become sexually active, and that only backs up my suspicions perfectly.' Doctor Quinn told them kindly, leaving the room again momentarily to give Brian and Justin some time.

Brian turned to Justin, wide-eyed and staring, his body slightly shaking as he processed the words.

'You're…' He tried to say, but he couldn't finish. Justin nodded slowly, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye. Brian reached over and wiped it away slowly, shock winding through him at his actions. He admitted he missed the young blond, but this wasn't what he expected.

'I'm pregnant.'


	2. 1 The Not So Talking Talk

The car ride home was quite, and soon Justin found himself sneaking glances at the man beside him, at the wheel. Would he tell Michael? Would he want Justin to rid them both of their child? All of those thoughts passed through Justin's mind as Brian drove, and it was making his heart ache painfully. He knew that if Brian asked, he couldn't say no, it was Brian's baby too, but it still pained him that there was that chance that he'd want to get rid of it. Everyone talked about having kids one day, even Daphne when her mom got pregnant again with her sister Clare. Justin had to admit he'd even thought of it when his little sister was just a tiny baby and his mother asked him to babysit. Molly was so sweet and little, Justin couldn't help but think of what it'd be like if he had one. And now he was. With Brian Kinney, of all people.

If Brian didn't know any better, he'd say Justin was working himself up. From his seat next to him, he could see the distress on the boy's face.

'Hey Justin, why don't you sleep for a while? We're still a long way away from home.' Brian suggested, watching as Justin's eyes drooped. Soon, Brian could hear quiet wheezes leaving the boy, and it was doing strange things to his heart. As he pulled up on his street, he glanced over at Justin. Sighing, not wanting to wake him up, Brian shifted and picked the boy up in his arms. He don't know why he did it, but as soon as he did, he started to make his way home.

With Justin lying on his couch, Brian waited patiently for the blond to wake. He could see the peace on the boy's face, and it was warming to know that his dreams were at least some sort of rest from the day's drama. He knew when Justin did wake up, there would be a lot of discussion, and not the kind that Brian was used too, not the Account type, but the "baby" type. When the blond did wake up though, all Brian could think about was, had he eaten? He could see the slight dark rings under his eyes, and wished he could just let him sleep, but they had to talk sooner or later. Even though Brian was hoping for later, he knew that, that wasn't going to be the case by the sudden wide eyes from Justin. God, why couldn't he have just been more careful in the first place? Just then, Brian knew that it was going to be sooner, meaning now, that they were going to talk.

Justin sat across from Brian in his loft, playing with his fingers as he tried to avoid Brian's eyes, which were fixed on Justin's stomach. He couldn't help but look at it, knowing that somehow, Justin was pregnant. That somewhere along the line, Brian had made a mistake, and that was affecting not just him, but Justin and someone who hasn't even been born yet.

'What do I do?' Justin asked in a quiet voice. Brian sighed, standing up in sympathy and pulled Justin into a hug. Something was bugging him more right now, and that was fear. But the words were getting caught in his throat.

'How many people?' Brian asked, knowing the answer already, yet asking it anyway. How could he ask that?

'Just you. I only want you! But you don't want me, so what do I do?' Justin asked, frustrated.

Shifting his hold on Justin, he sighed. That cannot be happening! How can Justin be… ugh! Brian's head was spinning, but he decided it was best to try and keep his anger under a little control, especially when Justin hadn't done anything wrong, and in his state, he needed the least of drama he could get.

'Listen, I'm going to help you. Just… don't tell anybody, okay, at least for now?' Brian asked his hands on the blonds shoulder. If there was something they couldn't use right now, and it was judgmental bastards who don't know jack shit about the situation. Heterosexuals, Brian thought absently and sarcastically, internally smirking.

'It can't stay a secret for long! Soon, I'm going to have to tell people, I'm going to need money! I'll have to get a job, and a house and not to mention-' Justin began to hyperventilate.

Brian saw Justin's face and pushed him back down on the seat, waiting for his breathing to control itself. God, he's worse that a fucking dyke!

'And what?' Brian asked, curious. Justin looked up into Brian's eyes, fright and fear clouding them. Was he frightened at what Brian thought? Why would he be frightened? Brian never judged people, even the worst people, only if they give him a reason to.

'How the hell am I going to do this?' He whispered, while a thin layer of moist covered his blue eyes. Brian cleared his throat loudly, quickly removing the lump from his throat, in fear of the blond realising it was there.

'How are we going to do this, you mean? This kid is just as much mine as Gus is. More so! Gus is Mel and Lindsey's kid, not mine.' Brian sounded defensive, and it scared him because he knew he was being just that.

Justin glanced down, tearing his eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of him. What he saying he wanted to keep the baby? Or was he just feeling responsible?

'Sorry. I just didn't think… I mean we never really… I never thought you'd…' Justin stumbled over his own words, turning a deep pink in embarrassment.

'…Wanna keep it?' He finished for him, watching Justin's head snap up. Hope mixed in with fear inside him.

'Well why would you? I thought you'd freak! That you'd abandon me when you found out and that…'

A tear escaped Justin's eye, sliding down his cheek until it dropped onto Brian's arm, which was extended out to him. Brian didn't even notice it, vaguely feeling the hot liquid on his skin.

'And what? That I'd leave? That you'd have to deal with this by yourself? Were you even going to tell me?' Brian replied softly, watching Justin closely. He could see the how much this was hurting Justin, and he never wanted that.

'Stop being ridiculous! Of course I'd have told you! When have I ever not told you something?' Justin answered defensively, angry tears now spilling from him.

'I'm not being ridiculous!' He half-yelled. 'Before Gus, I swore to myself I'd never have kids. Now Lindsey's had Gus and you're…' He gestured to Justin with his hands, not knowing how to finish. Why was he getting so angry for? He's the one who took a liking to the blond boy, the one that fucked him, and the one that unintentionally tethered them for life. Brian was just beginning to realise how much was going to change, and how much he was going to have to let it, but that didn't mean it was any less scary, and any less confusing.

Justin stood, bringing Brian with him, and bought his hand to the back of his neck, kissing his lips hungrily. Brian returned the kiss willingly, forgetting his past thoughts, his hands winding up the blonds back. Justin hummed against Brian's tender lips, the pleasure building inside both men with growing speed. Just as their pleasure in the moment reached a peak, the phone began to sound.

Justin panted, breaking the kiss breathlessly to glare at the desk, where he knew the phone would be. Brian could feel his lips pulling in a slight pout as cold air whipped across his now sensitive lips.

'Are you going to answer?'

'No. Let it ring… I don't care right now.' Brian resumed his activity, pushing Justin gently, leading him ever so slowly backwards.

Clothes dropped and forgotten on the floor, they managed to reach the edge by the bedroom. Making sure to mind the steps, Brian lifted Justin onto his hips.

It seemed to Justin that Brian was deep in thought, he could tell by the furrowed eyebrows and the way he was suddenly gentle. Justin ripped his lips from the older mans, his hands clasping at the back of his brunet hair. He could feel the tingles from Brian's touch on the back of his thighs, numbing the area blissfully.

'What's on your mind?' Justin panted, smiling as Brian lay them down on the bed. Brian hesitated, watching the blond below him carefully. Should he tell him? No, it'll only worry him, and Brian's not ready to see him worried.

'Nothing…' Brian said before sighing. 'It's just that, this… b-baby… who do we tell?'

He rested his chest on Justin's, before leaning away to look at his face. Justin cleared his throat. It was obvious that Justin had been thinking of that, and Brian had decided not to worry him with his thoughts.

'Well… maybe Michael… and Debbie? Lindsey and Melanie should know, I mean Gus will be half related to this baby.' Justin answered, thinking over everyone Brian was close to. Brian let out a short laugh, leaning his head on Justin's collarbone.

'The munchers...' He whispered, laughing humourlessly. 'What about you? Who do you want to tell?'

Brian thought it was only fair what he got to tell people, taking into mind that he was the poor fucker that would be carrying the kid. And Brian thought he'd eliminated this problem when he found out he was gay.

'Urm… I wanna tell Daphne, if that's okay? I mean she's my best friend! And I've going to have to tell my parents sooner or later. They don't even know I'm gay, now I'm going to drop this on them!' Justin replied, tears hugging his eyes.

'Justin… we don't have to do this. All you have to do is say the word; we don't have to put you through this.' Brian offered, saddened by the boys tears. He didn't want to force Justin into anything he wasn't ready for, and this seemed like one of those things no one _could _be ready for.

'I couldn't kill my child Brian, regardless of who its father is, or what my own father will think. This is our child, our decision… our mistake.' Justin's head turned away from him.

Brian watched the blond as a tear escaped, and knew exactly what the boy was thinking about. In fact, he was right. Justin thought Brian was only being kind to him because of the situation they were in, that he was only sticking around because he felt responsible. But he was wrong. Brian felt something strange in his normally closed up heart when he looked at Justin, and it scared him. He did feel responsible, because he was. Justin's only seventeen, how is he supposed to look after a child? Brian wanted to tell him it would work out, that everything would sort itself out, for the better, but he bit it back. No one knows what will happen in the future! Especially their future, giving the current problem they're facing now. No one in the world is going through the problem they are, and most likely never will.

Justin continued to avoid Brian's face, so Brian climbed on top of him. Justin wriggled under him, a smile tugging at his lips. Raising his hands, Brian placed them over Justin's eyes gently, tenderly caressing the skin there and erasing the tears. It shocked Justin enough to still his wriggling body, his eyes open wide, yet only seeing a slight shadow because of his human blindfold.

'There, see? You don't have to look at me. And you're wrong. It's not a mistake. It's a bump in the road and we are going to adapt, we're going to swallow our fucking stubbornness and deal as best we can. Because me, you, and this baby is going nowhere. Maybe in eighteen years when it's old enough to move out and stuff, but that is a long way yet.' Brian chuckled, watching the watery smile travel to Justin's lips.

Justin raised his hand, and Brian removed his hands, just as Justin's eyes fixed with his.

'This is really happening, isn't it?' Justin mused, breathing deeply. Brian smirked, tilting his head to admire the boy. All the while they remained in a steady locked gaze, both refusing to look away.

'Well Justin, you know what comes next don't you?' Brian whispered, causing Justin to begin wriggling again. Brian chuckled.

Without waiting for any answer, Brian got into action, smiling.

Hands on him, Brian let his fingers search the body beneath him, reaching down to stroke his hipbones, causing them to jerk upward. A tortured whimper left Justin's lips, and Brian gave under the beautiful noises pouring from him. He could almost taste the eagerness from the blond, and it was driving him insane. Justin reached over to grasp the essential, 98% effective piece of rubber, making sure it was securely wrapped this time. Just as he let go though, Brian took over lustfully, kissing Justin as he pressed against him. As his pale legs wrapped around Brian, Brian took him again, watching the pleasure-pain mould his face.

Listening to Justin's heartbeat, Brian worked into the same beat, and soon they were both in sync with one another, moving together as one. Their noises clashed together in their unique melody. Warmth was spreading through Brian, coursing from Justin in waves. Brian's feelings only got stronger, and his heart got tighter as the emotion weighed it down. Soon Justin was gasping, and Brian knew what he'd hit inside him. Working on that special spot, Brian got Justin to his peak, and soon their gasps were mingled together in release.

Brian began to place tiny kisses across Justin's neck and collar, and within minutes they were both engulfed in sleep. One last thought echoed in Brian's head just as sleep over came him… _"Do I love him…?"_


	3. 2 Michael

That morning, Justin woke up early, only to throw up in Brian's toilet, embarrassed when he heard the bathroom door click shut.

'Justin…' Brian breathed sympathetically. Justin groaned as Brian kneeled behind him, so close that Justin could feel his breath at the back of his neck.

'Bri-an! I don't want you to see me like this. Go away!' He protested, just as Brian's hands snaked around his partner, meeting on his slightly hardened stomach.

Brian was surprised at first, his eyes burning in confusion, slightly hurt by the rejection, but soon warmed as realization dawned in him.

'I don't care, Sunshine.' Brian tried to comfort him, before giving up. 'Let me get you a toothbrush.'

As Brian strode over to the sink, Justin moaned. If he knew it'd be like this, he'd never have taken the risk in the first place.

'Brian… Brian!' Justin called out, and tears fought their way to the surface. Brian was ready and by his side in an instant, worried, and shielded him in a warming hug.

'Shh… It's okay, everything's going to be okay, you'll see. Nothing's going to hurt you; I won't let anything hurt you. Not even yourself.' Brian found himself comforting, kissing the blond boy's hair. He had to admit, it was a comfort to have Brian here with him.

Sighing at his feet, Justin gingerly took the toothbrush, smiling gratefully, while Brian rubbed his cheek gently, smiling back. He couldn't help but feel guilty, like he was to blame for Justin's sudden wave of illness. It had been eating away at him for days, but seeing Justin that sick and pale just a second ago, brought it all rushing back. Watching as Justin slowly cleared out his mouth; Brian finally gave up., and decided to let him rest. He couldn't make him face any more drama this week, and it being the day he wasn't seeing Michael and the gang, he thought he's stay with Justin.

Leading Justin to the bed, he tenderly held him close, feeling the sickening shivers run through them both. He pulled the sheets back, laying him comfortably, while still making sure he was on his side, (for safety.) Justin looked up at him, fear and panic shadowing his normally brilliant blue eyes.

'Brian! I have to… we have to…' Justin tried to speak, but Brian just smiled, silencing him.

'Justin, rest. Just for today, don't worry. We have tomorrow.' Brian said softly, trailing his hand over Justin's cheek, shifting a long strand of hair from the boy's face as he did so.

The last thing Justin saw before sleep took over his mind, and vision, was Brian's warming, safe smile.

Michael was getting worried. His best friend was remaining unavailable most of the time, and when he has seen him, he hadn't been his old self. Something was wrong, Michael just knew it. But why Brian wouldn't tell him in the first place, his best friend, he didn't know. One thing he did know was that he was still seeing the blond, underage teen, but despite his constant wonders, he couldn't figure out why. The little twink meant nothing to Brian, but still he kept breaking his all but effective "one-fuck" rule.

So that morning, Michael knew what he had to do. He wasn't happy that his best friend was hiding something from him, and he so much hated the fact that he was pulling away, drifting away from Michael slowly. Michael didn't know if it was that, or the fact that he needed to know the truth that made him make up his mind, but regardless, he was eager to find out and he'd go to any length to get what he wanted.

Justin whined in his sleep, alerting Brian, making his mind focus entirely on the young, pregnant blond. Brian lay on his back, Justin's own back burrowed in his side, but as he shifted, his face ended up nuzzled in Brian's chest. Not that Brian minded, weirdly enough, he was starting to get used to the blond boy always being with him. What was he becoming? A fucking muncher? Dyke? No way!

Wriggling out from under the blond, Brian stood, making sure to not wake him. Not that it mattered; Brian didn't think anything could wake him up from his deep sleep. While he stole a last look at Justin, he watched as he hugged a cushion to him, his hair fuzzed from his previous nuzzling on Brian's chest. Smiling faintly, and adoringly, Brian turned, tip-toeing around the loft to his phone.

The messages he heard were all the same. Plenty from his annoying sister, as always. But as the next one sounded through his ears, he couldn't help but freeze.

_**Hey Bri, it's Michael. Look, I'm coming over, okay? We need to talk. Also, Mel and Linds told me to tell you that they need you to babysit Gus next Saturday.**_

Then the phone went silent. Sighing, Brian went to check the time, his mind reeling at the thought of Mikey seeing Justin here… again.

Today was the day Brian had promised Justin they'd tell everyone about the upcoming parenthood, but something in Brian was hesitant. Did Justin truly want to risk losing everything, so soon? And was Brian ready for that himself? But he couldn't think about that now. Now he had to think about what to do with Justin when Michael arrives. Deep in Brian's heart, all he wanted was to tell Mikey everything, to admit he made a mistake, but that he was doing his best to make it as better as it could be. Would his friend still believe in him after this?

Ten minutes was all it took before Brian was pacing nervously, waking the sleeping boy from a blissful sleep. Yawning as he walked out of the bedroom, Justin spotted Brian by his desk, pacing.

'What's wrong Brian?' Justin asked, concerned as he approached the older, more stressed man. He watched as Brian breathed out heavily, and instantly knew something was wrong.

'Michael. We have to tell Michael…today.' Brian answered, swallowing the growing dread that was piling inside him.

'Why?' Justin asked stupidly, secretly already expecting the answer.

Michael Novotny was his best friend, it was only normal that he'd want to share this with him.

'…because Michael has decided to pay me a visit. Only, I didn't know until about fifteen minutes ago. And because I… want to tell him. I've never kept anything from Michael before.' Brian explained, not wanting to inadvertently upset the boy, which was very unlikely, especially by the wide grin that set on his face.

'Well, we did agree to tell people today, didn't we?' He said simply. Brian had to admit, it was a comfort that Justin was agreeing with him, but all he did was smile warmly.

The next hour dragged painfully for the two men. Justin continued to draw on one of his sketch books that he'd left at Brian's, shocked when the picture turned out to be a sketch of Brian (holding a tiny baby in her arms). The baby looked exactly like Gus, except for this child had bright blue eyes, along with a head of dirty blonde hair. As Justin drew, Brian paced the length of the loft, his fingers at the bridge of his nose, in a sign of frustration. It didn't take a genius to know that something was bothering Brian, but Justin couldn't bring himself to ask, in fear of unintentionally angering the older man. Not that it mattered; it was obvious that Brian was making himself angry without the blonds help, but Justin still held his tongue.

Just as Michael stepped into the loft, the door clicked shut, and Brian found himself smiling at his friend.

'Hey, Mikey!' He greeted, just as Justin appeared from the bedroom, only to disappear through the doorway of the bathroom. Brian had caught a glance of blond hair and immediately ran after him, Michael at his heels, (naturally). Justin was throwing up when Brian got there, and he felt helpless as he knelt down to rub the boys back and shoulders.

'Alright, it's alright. I'm here Justin.' Brian soothed, ignoring the eyes he could feel burning a hole in his back. Justin grunted in answer, but didn't reply as another wave hit him.

When Justin was finished, Brian carefully led him back to the bedroom, sitting him back in the bed, while he and Michael sat on the edges.

'Brian, what the hell is going on? Why is he here? You told me you'd stopped seeing him!' Michael asked, forgetting what he'd just seen in the bathroom.

'Mikey…' Brian began, but ended as his eyes fell on Justin. A silent cry for help lingered in his eyes, and Justin knew what he had to do.

'I'm pregnant. That's why I'm here! My doctor told us both.' Justin supplied easily, watching disbelief wash over him, replaced by suspicion, and sympathy.

'How is that even possible?' Michael asked, more to himself than too anyone else.

Even though the question wasn't aimed at him, Brian decided to answer for him, because he could see and read the embarrassment on Justin's face.

'Justin has a womb. His doctors found it when he was younger, because it caused him to be sick. Now it's active. The doctors seem to think when he had sex with me it triggered it to activate. It's my fault.' Brian explained, and Justin flushed, but soon paled by the end.

'It's not just your fault! Stop thinking that!' Justin snapped, and Michael snorted. 'I fucked you! Big deal! It could of happened to any girl, why is suddenly more of an issue because I'm a guy?'

Brian frowned, and Michael found himself agreeing with the boy, even though all he wanted was to help Brian.

'But you're not any girl Justin! This has NEVER happened before!' Brian defended, suddenly angry, not just with Justin, but with himself. Michael sighed, watching the two men in wonder. It was those eyes, the protectiveness drowning them that gave Brian away.

'Justin's right Brian, it could have been anyone. Now all you need to do it make sure your kid is taken care of! Do you think Justin isn't feeling exactly the same right now? He's the one carrying the damn kid for nine months!' Michael said before he could stop himself, and was shocked by the guilty frown lining his lips.

Justin was drifting into sleep, staring at nothing, with Brian sitting close beside him. As his head started to droop and sag in Brian's direction, Brian tenderly guided his head into his lap.

'You really love him… don't you?' Michael pondered, more to himself than Brian, but Brian groaned anyway.

'I have no idea anymore Mikey. Just like I have no idea how to keep it together, with all that's going on. At least with Gus, I knew he'd be with the munchers, they barely need me around except for some rare appearance, like a birthday. But this kid will need my full attention, my whole world. How am I supposed to do this Mikey?' Brian whispered, more for Justin's sake than his own, surprising Michael once again.

Michael stood and knelt by Brian's knees (and Justin's head of blond hair) before smiling sadly.

'I'm helping you now Bri, you know I am. And Justin will be here too, you're not in this alone…and of course Emmett and Ted, and Lindsey and Melanie. My ma and Vic will be here for you too Brian. Do you think my ma would back down off your back if she knew?' Michael comforted him, and by the end Brian was laughing.

'Debbie… Christ! Imagine what they'd all think of me when they find out.' Brian sneaked a glance at the boy in his lap, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

Michael watched his best friends face, seeing the warmth that was in his eyes every time he looked at the young boy. He does love him; he's just too stubborn to admit it.

'They'll think you made a mistake. And anyway, they love you too much to turn their back on you, and I know that's what you're afraid of! Justin needs you, and you need them!' Michael found himself looking down at the boy. Under a year ago, this boy didn't even know about Liberty Avenue, or Brian Kinney, and now he's having a kid… with Brian Kinney.

Brian's eyes fixed on Michael's, his protectiveness towards Justin flaring, showing even more now.

'Mikey… don't tell anyone, please? Justin's been through enough for one week.' Michael held in a laugh.

'You got that right! Look Brian, I want tell anyone, but when you decide too, let me be there. Let me help you, and Justin.' Michael wanted to hug Brian, to tell him everything would be okay, but who knows what can happen in the future? He'd be lying not just to himself, but to Brian, so he held his tongue.

While Justin slept soundly in Brian's lap, Michael spoke to him, and soon he couldn't even concentrate on the pregnancy. But they didn't speak for long, because Justin's phone started to sound. Michael grabbed it and handed it to Brian, who answered in hesitantly.

'Hello?' Brian greeted.

'Hello, this is Doctor Quinn, from the doctors.' Dr Quinn replied.

'Oh! Err, this is Brian… Justin's sleeping. He woke to throwing up this morning.' Brian didn't know what else to say.

'Well that is to be expected. I was just calling to ask if you and Mr Taylor could drop by as soon as possible. It's urgent.' Dr Quinn explained, making Brian's heart jump in his chest.

'Okay….how about later today…or early tomorrow?' Brian was eager to see what was wrong.

Michael watched Brian's face get more worried as he shook Justin awake. Who was that on the phone?

'Brian… Brian! What's going on?' Justin demanded, but Brian wasn't answering. Justin grabbed his arm for him to stop. 'Brian!'

'Doctor Quinn wants to see us… now.' Brian replied, frantic as he continued to hurry. Michael followed to the elevator, and he could see the growing worry in both of their faces.


	4. 3 Doctor Quinn's Suspicion

Brian raced well over the speed limit to the doctor's office, scaring both of the men in the car with him. When they got there, all he did was usher them out of the car before locking it, and ran in the door, Justin and Michael trailing at his heels. As soon as they were seated, Dr Quinn appeared in the doorway.

'Mr Taylor, Mr Kinney.' He greeted as they took the seats, Michael standing awkwardly in the corner.

'What's wrong?' Brian asked, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Michael could feel the worry thick in the air, but Justin stayed calm, much to his own surprise.

'I think there may be a few complications during Justin's pregnancy. I may need to do an ultrasound. If my suspicions are correct, then it may prove to be a bit more complicated than I think. I'm going to book an appointment for you, but I need to know the latest this child could have been conceived.'

Brian tensed, and then started to calculate. If only Theodore Schmitt, Brian and Justin's accountant friend, had been here.

'Well I haven't seen you in about 6 weeks, and another 3 weeks before that you hung around. So I'd say 6 weeks.' Michael answered, smiling at Justin, who was glancing at him, shocked. Brian could feel his relief rushing through him, and gratefulness toward his best friend. As Doctor Quinn left the room, Michael walked and sat on the edge of his desk.

'Justin's really pregnant… isn't he?' Michael asked stupidly, still trying to get his head around it.

Brian chuckled, but before he could make a comment, Justin butted in, walking toward him as he spoke.

'Yes. I almost died when I was a few weeks old because of… my extra part. Dr Quinn stabilized it before I was hurt though. But Michael, I didn't plan this. Hell, I didn't even think it was possible!' Justin found himself wanting the comic loving man to believe him, to accept that he was in Brian's life.

'I didn't say you did. I told Brian I'd be here to help you, and I understand. I mean, you not wanting to tell me. I wouldn't have told me after the way I treated you. But, you make Brian happy when you're around.' Michael knew he'd embarrassed his best friend, but he didn't care.

As the three men waited for Dr Quinn to return, Michael babbled on, asking stupidly obvious questions, at least in Brian's mind they were.

'So what happens when this kids actually here?' He asked after being told to stop asking questions.

'I don't know. I haven't even told my parents I'm gay yet. I just know that this child needs me, and Brian, to take care of it.'

'…and I will. I'm not leaving you alone to take care of our child. And as for your parents, if they don't accept you, then you can stay with me. You have been for the last few days.' Brian got defensive, but he knew neither of the others minded.

Doctor Quinn came back into the room, a tiny frown on his face as he sat in his chair.

'Your appointment is in 4 and half weeks, just to be certain. This booklet holds all the information needed. I have done some research. And Mr Kinney, you might want to keep a close eye on Justin, just until the scan.' Dr Quinn told them.

'What is wrong? What do you think is wrong?' Brian asked, and could feel the room go cold.

'We don't know how Justin's body is going to react to the pregnancy. His body works differently to a woman's, so we do not have any idea what problems this could cause for him. I'll see you next month.' Doctor Quinn was clearly eager to go somewhere, so they all hurried back to the car.

When they reached the doors, got seated, and started to drive off, was when Michael decided he wanted to speak.

'Why didn't he tell you what could be wrong?' Michael asked, and Brian had to admit he'd been thinking the same. All Justin knew was that it was stressing him out.

'Well he said it was all in this booklet.' Justin muttered, messing with the paper edges. Michael looked from Brian to Justin, watching as they both tried to hide their worry from eachother.

He knew Brian was slowly falling in love with the young blond, but even though he was totally against it, he couldn't bring himself to stop them. Justin knew what he was getting himself into, but he also knew the price he was paying by doing so. His heart was on the table, and Brian was too blind to see the imperfections in it, just like Justin couldn't see the flaws in what was Brian Kinney. But Michael saw them all. He could see the fear in those guarded eyes, could see the insecurities that no one else was allowed to see, or even acknowledge. Michael knew this may only happen once in Brian's life, what with all that Brian's life held. He doesn't allow himself to love, but with this boy… this boy seems to get under the wire, completely through to the restricted areas of Brian's heart.

Brian drove home in complete silence, willing it lasted because he knew this may be bad. He wanted reality to hold, to give him one more moment, but his wish was not granted.

'Hey, Justin, where do your parents think you are?' Michael asked, cutting through the mute around them.

'Uh, they think I'm with Angel and Daphne. I told her if I felt sick again I'd get Daphne or Angel to take me to see the doctor. I didn't really say where I was.' Justin admitted, his eyes dropping to his folded hands over his stomach.

'So when are you going home?' Brian asked. At the same time, Michael spoke. 'When are you going to tell your parents?' Justin just groaned quietly.

Just then Brian pulled over, still over 30 minutes away from the loft, and turned to face them both. He wants answers, Justin thought, and Justin knew he could never deny Brian of anything, even if he tried.

'Well I have to go home sometime this weekend, because that's when Angel and Daphne get back, and I don't know when to tell my parents, but I was thinking, hopefully, before I start to show. Though, I have to tell them I'm gay first.' Justin gushed, his arms wrapping around himself instinctively.

'Do you want me to be there?' Brian asked, clearly worried, but it was his actual words that shocked his friend, even more than it shocked himself.

Michael internally sighed, not really knowing how to speak up in this situation. He could tell Brian wanted to be there for Justin, but what if he changed his mind?

'Yes, I want you, and…' Justin trailed off, knowing what he was asking, yet yearning to ask it anyway.

'Who? Mickey? Debbie?' Brian pressed, concerned now. Michael sat straighter, waiting for his answer.

'Lindsey and Melanie… and Gus.' Justin replied hesitantly, looking between Brian and Michael. Michael asked why, though he already suspected the answer, and regretted asking to begin with.

'I just do. When I tell my parents about my baby… I want them there. As for me telling my parents I'm gay, I want Brian there.' Justin admitted.

Brian had to say, he understood where the young blond was coming from, and secretly wanted them there also.

'It's because they'll be family.' Michael whispered to himself, and Justin smiled, causing Brian's lips to twitch.

'Gus will be blood related to this baby, so it seems wrong that they not be there.' Justin added softly. At that moment, Brian knew this was going to work itself out, somehow.

The rest of the drive was silent, though not in the awkward, not knowing what to say way, but a calming silence. Brian drove, relaxed as he listened to Justin's soft breathing. Michael was dropped off at Debbie's house, and swore not to tell her about their impending parenthood. Brian trusted his best friend, but when it comes to Debbie he can't be too careful, and Justin agreed. Although they planned to tell about their unborn child soon, it still felt out of place, not coming from them personally. The older man had just parked outside the loft when Justin's attention fled back to the tiny booklet, all but forgotten on his lap. The shadow that had lifted from his shoulders came crashing back, and his hand absently went to his stomach.

Once they opened the loft door, Brian gingerly took the booklet from Justin's pale hands. With numb fingers, he began to open to the first page, noting the fine line of freehand as he started to read. He spoke aloud for Justin, skipping the introduction and heading straight for the information.

'As extraordinary as this is, it is nearly identical to an ordinary pregnancy. Firstly, your baby will grow just the same as any other. Secondly, you will still go through all the changes as in a female pregnancy. But there are a few key factors that may affect you and your unborn embryo. For starters, because of your gender status, you have more Testosterone in your system than Oestrogen and Progesterone, and that could be a problem. The female hormones in your body are used to support your pregnancy, and could be one of the dangers of a…' Brian trailed off, and froze, frightening Justin as he made a grab for the paper.

Reading his way through, he found where Brian had trailed off, and swallowed down the lump that came to his throat at the word

'… Dangers of a miscarriage. Other problems like multiple pregnancies can be another major problem. With your body changing, it could harm you if multiple embryos are existent within your pregnancy. As you are so early in your pregnancy, these are the times many of these can occur.' Justin stopped reading and turned to the still frozen man. His eyes were staring, and he stood rigid.

Stepping forward, his hand touched the side of the man's cheek, pulling his head down so that they were facing one another.

'It's going to be okay!' Was all Justin could choke out before the lump in his throat tightened, and Brian pulled him into his arms, his head resting on top of Justin's hair. Justin could feel the circling motions of Brian's hand at the small of his back, while his other smoothed the blond hair at the back of his head. Tears were hugging both of their eyes, and it took everything for Justin not to cry out.

Within minutes Justin's breathing had calmed, and Brian's own breathing was starting to settle. Justin now rested on Brian's side, his head lying on his chest as he tried to control the lump building in his throat. Brian messed gently with his blond hair as he did so, and it didn't take long before he heard the soft breathing of Justin sleeping. Before he could let sleep overcome him, he felt a hot tear meet the skin of his chest, and glanced down. Even as he slept, the tears still flowed, and Brian continued in wiping them away. It pained him, the knowledge of Justin's hurting, it was crushing him and he didn't know how to make that feeling stop. All he knew, was that he wanted everything to be fine, he wanted Justin healthy and safe, but most of all, he wanted him to be happy. Brian watched as the young blond slept, restlessly twisting and turning, cries leaving his lips every once in a while. Throughout, it was all Brian could do, was watch as nightmares and fear built in Justin's brain.

Suddenly, his body jerked, and his eyes snapped open, tears prickling at them, burning them. His breathing was laboured, and there was a layer of sweat lining his skin, making it glisten.

'Brian…' He whispered heartbreakingly. Choked up, with deep red rings around his bloodshot eyes, with dark bags under them to match. He looked dead inside, and that was exactly how Justin felt.

'Shh, sleep. It's okay Justin.' Brian murmured in his ear, waiting for him to drift fully back off into sleep before sliding from under him.

He headed to the fridge, pulling out a cold bottle of water, before walking it back to where Justin was, hopefully, still asleep. Then, placing it on the table by Justin's head, he leaned in. The warmth from his body was overwhelming, and as Brian timidly placed a soft kiss on the boy's temple, he didn't want to pull away. His eyes fluttered closed for a second longer as he relished in the feel of the boys warmth, the powerful yet gentle caress of his lips as he kissed them. Sighing breathlessly, Brian stood up straight again, and made his way from the darkened room.

The curtains were closed already, and through them Brian could see the rising light of the sun, and knew morning was vastly approaching. In just a few short hours it will be day, and Brian will have to leave Justin once more. Michael had left another message on Brian's cell phone, asking for a ride to work that very morning, and as much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't bring himself too. Justin was now sleeping soundly, only occasionally moaning when his mind draws back to the problems ahead for them, but Brian didn't know that. All he knew was Justin was hurting, and he was the only one who could take the pain away. So that he did. He set out to take all his stress, and worries, and fears away, somehow, any way he thought possible.

Reaching for the telephone, he rung the one person he knew would help them, no matter what, and knew Justin would never mind this person butting in their business. She answered on the first ring, as Brian knew she most likely would. He just hoped she listened before she made her way over here.

'Hello?' She asked perkily into the receiver, and Brian couldn't stop the smile that started to form on his face at her tone. Even in the worst situations, her perkiness always could bring a smile to your face.

'D-Debbie? I need your help.'

OKAY! So I have more of this story uploaded on a different site, but i am gradually uploading here so my viewers dont get angry at me for not constantly uploading. I started this a few months ago, and wrote a lot more than you can see, but some is under editing [very horrifying editing, but editing nevertheless] hope you enjoy and please give feedback, good or bad, and i will appreciate it :) x


	5. 4 Confessions

Debbie Novotny hurried to the loft, her having left work for the day. Brian needed her help, and he'd asked for it, so she knew it was important, and not another Kinney joke. She pressed on the buzzer with her brightly coloured fingernails. When the door opened, she rushed to get up to the loft. There was no way she could leave him, not now, after he finally asked for help. Vic wanted to be there, and as much as she didn't like leaving him, she knew it was best to speak to Brian alone.

Once at the loft door, she held her fist up to knock, but the door opened before her knuckles could make contact. Brian's face visibly relaxed in relief at her presence, and Debbie made sure to look closely on that.

'Well? Aren't you gonna let me in?' Debbie asked, trying to lighten the mood, studying the man as she walked around him. He made no attempt to stop her, and it seemed a smile was fighting its way onto his face.

Before she could start to question her "second son" properly, a voice sounded the room in a surprised, groggy moan.

'Brian…' Justin appeared from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, before recognition hit him. 'Debbie?' He watched the classical grin that formed on the middle-aged woman's face, and was suddenly crashed in a bone-crushing hug.

'Sunshine! How _are_ you?' She spoke loudly as he pulled away, reminding them both of a female flamboyant gay man. Justin laughed lightly, forgetting, before reality came crashing home once again.

Brian had seen the change in Justin as walked towards him, gently tugging him into a gentle hug, breathing in deeply to the sweet aroma of eachothers scent. Debbie watched the exchange thoughtfully, and was even more surprised when Brian led her to the seat. Sitting her down, Brian took a seat, while Justin sat right of Brian on the opposite couch to Debbie. Brian was eager to have this over and done with, more to the fact that Justin had to be home, to his parents today.

Justin leaned into Brian's shoulder, silently giving him the go ahead to explain, but before he could, Debbie was speaking.

'What's happened?' Debbie asked, not bothering to hide the confusion on her face, or in her eyes.

'Justin… he's… he's… pregnant.' Brian had to swallow before telling her, and as soon as the words were passed his lips, Justin froze of his shoulder.

'What! I-I mean, how?' Debbie tried to hide her shock, but not before Brian saw it, though thankfully Justin was shielding his face from Debbie with Brian's right side.

Brian didn't answer her; instead, he walked to the other side of the room where the paper lay forgotten.

'That doesn't matter, what matters… is this.' Justin reached for the booklet, taking it gently from Brian's grip, and handed it to Debbie. Debbie was confused, and bewildered. Brian Kinney, the gay stud of Liberty Avenue, having a kid? And not just that, but with another guy. Brian didn't understand what had come over him these past few days, but all he knew was this boy, had become all he cared about, all he dreamed about when he was asleep. He was all he thought about, and Brian had never felt that way before, he didn't believe it was possible.

As Debbie read through the small handwritten booklet, Justin begun to wonder. Was this all worth it? He knew that this kid would need both of its parents, everybody does, but could he accept that maybe Brian wasn't the answer? The booklet dropped from her numb hands absently, and it wasn't long until an awkward atmosphere started to set between them.

'Do you see?' Brian whispered into the silence, causing them all to jump at the sudden sound. Debbie looked from her folded hands, up to Brian, of who she'd known since he was just a boy.

'What are you gonna do?' She replied, ignoring the previous question. Brian and Justin sat on the opposite couch again, and Justin continued in trying to tangle himself with Brian, before giving up and leaning his head in his lap instead.

Brian's hands ran through the boys blond hair absently as he watched him slowly doze off into a deep slumber. His body turning in Brian's lap, and soon his head was pressed on Brian's stomach.

'He doesn't want to lose this baby.' Brian stated, almost to himself. Debbie hummed, announcing that she was listening. 'He thinks that this kid is the only reason he's still here.' Brian continued.

'And is it?' Debbie asked, more out of curiosity and nosiness. Brian looked up sharply.

'No. I… I want him to stay… because I want him here. With me. I want to see him first thing in the morning, I want to know how he is whenever I'm not with him. I have no idea what's happening to me!'

Debbie listened to the outburst carefully, lucky to hear the last sentence because it was that quiet.

'Brian! You love that boy just as much as he loves you. You can't deny it. That kid has gotten under your skin. He's gotten through your hard shell. And Sunshine loves you! So you tell him to stay. You stick with him through this and if things get bad, you comfort him as best you can. And if I'm right, he'll see just how much you love him, and he'll stay no matter what.' Debbie watched the hope that shone in Brian's eyes, for that second of weakness, before it disappeared beneath his hard act, stubborn, as usual.

While Justin slept peacefully in Brian's lap, it began to hit him, of what Debbie had said. If things get bad... but Brian wouldn't let himself think about that. What he was thinking about was his family, the soon to be existing one that would need him to be there. It wasn't until the blond haired boy began to stir that Brian noticed he'd been gazing lovingly down at him, for what seemed like forever. Debbie had an expecting expression on her face, as if she knew something, but needed proof of its existence, which Brian supplied for her.

Justin looked deep into those hazel eyes, almost drowned in them as they silently hugged around him.

'Brian…' He whispered hoarsely, still quieted by sleep. But that didn't last long. He shot up from the warmth of Brian's thigh quicker than seemed possible. 'I have to go home!' He stated, standing up as fast as his legs allowed him too. A rush to his head at the speed had him swaying unsteadily, but luckily Brian was there to grab him.

'Whoa! Easy!' Brian half-heartedly scolded him, smiling as Justin nuzzled himself into Brian's side. Debbie continued to watch them both, the love radiating from them both, the protectiveness in Brian that she had only seen for one person before.

Over the next hour, Justin rushed to get himself ready, ignoring the fact that the speed he was working at was making Brian anxious. He showered quickly, avoiding the fact that Brian didn't follow him this time as he expected. Then, shuffling around the loft space in his towel, he began his search for his clothes and shoes. Once his bottom half was covered, he dropped the towel, and rifled for his shirt. He knew Brian was watching him closely, and also knew that both he and Debbie were worrying about him, but he was in too much of a hurry to care.

Practically running to the kitchen, he grabbed water from the fridge. Brian walked up behind him and rested his head on Justin's shoulder, winding his hands around the younger boy's stomach.

'Stop rushing. You have all morning to worry about getting home.' Justin could tell by Brian's tone that he was pouting, and sighed, twisting in his arms.

'…fine. Are we telling my parents today?' Justin asked in a quiet voice, looking as far down as he could, which was as far as Brian's chest. That was why he could see that Brian tensed.

'Only if you're ready, I mean, you're not supposed to stress.' Brian was hoping he could put this off, but he soon figures out it was inevitable.

Debbie left shortly after that, telling them she would be expecting them to drop by the café when they got the chance. But with the absence of the middle-aged woman, anxiety seemed to set in both of their stomachs. But Brian shook the feeling away instantly, grabbing everything and walking out of the loft before he could change his own mind. Ready to leave, Brian slipped into the driver's seat, happy to have Justin beside him. He knew the worst wasn't over yet, what they were doing now was proof of that, but he was still visibly gleeful at the thought of everything being okay again. Now, he realised, he didn't want everything back to normal, he just wanted it to be fine, and worry-free. More specifically, he wanted Justin and the baby to be okay more than he wanted his old life as Brian Kinney the gay stud of Pittsburgh back.

Pulling up onto the curb, Brian began to worry, and not even for himself. The boy next to him seemed calm enough now, but inside Brian knew his heart was racing, that his palms were sweating, and that his stomach was knotting uncomfortably. Stress was inevitable, Brian concluded, and slammed the door shut. The white brick house was huge to Brian as they approached the path leading to the front door, but he was so lost in his worries he didn't notice the car in the open garage.

'My dad loves that car. He's probably working on it now.' Justin mused absently as they passed. Brian felt the familiar tugging of his lips as he started to smile despite himself.

Stepping through the edge of the garage, Justin grabbed for Brian's hand, and they walked straight through. Justin's mom looked up at the sudden sound of footsteps, and it shook Brian at how alike mother and son were. Justin looked down guiltily, yet still continued to hold Brian's hand, yet Mrs Taylor didn't seem to notice as she smiled, relieved.

'Justin! Where have you been? I'm been so worried!' Mrs Taylor gushed, and Justin smiled apologetically.

'I can't begin to explain just yet, but I promise that I will… soon. I'm sorry I worried you!' Justin replied, and finally let his hand drop out of Brian's so that he would hug his mom tightly.

When they pulled apart, Justin swallowed and took a deep breath, before speaking.

'And we need to talk. Where's dad?' Justin added, suddenly realising that the garage was otherwise empty, and that his mom had been in here alone. He didn't miss the obvious hesitation before his mom replied.

'Oh… Urm, well he's working extra hours, so he won't be back until late.' She smiled, but Justin could tell it was forced, and decided this was the best time to get this over with.

Walking through the house, Justin led Brian to the living room, having already grasped onto Brian's hand again. They sat across from his mom, who'd just noticed the contact between her son and the older man.

'Okay. This is hard, probably one of the scariest things I'll ever have to do in my life. And I want you to promise me you'll listen.' Justin spoke before Mrs Taylor could get the first word out.

'Of course, I promise! What's wrong?' Mrs Taylor replied, clearly worried, especially with a stranger holding her son's hand.

Justin took another deep breath, and Brian squeezed his hand reassuringly before he could talk himself out of it.

'Nothing! Nothing's wrong, exactly. I'm just scared that you'll hate me when I tell you, and it kills me!' Justin was trying to make her understand before he dropped the bombshell, but it was obvious that she wasn't seeing it.

'I would never hate you! I love you Justin!' Mrs Taylor protested, and Brian felt her eyes drift to him as her next words passed her lips. 'What is this about?'

Justin's heart was accelerating by the second, the hand that was holding Brian's was starting to burn and he couldn't seem to bring himself to say a word.

'Have you been taking your medication?' Mrs Taylor asked abruptly, changing the subject, yet it sort of looped back to the situation either way. She was talking about his medication to keep his female part from becoming active, the one that he'd stopped taking over a year ago. The tablets were just to keep his female part dormant, and he didn't think it was important.

'Mom, I stopped using them about a year and a half ago. But I keep them with me, just in case I need them.' Justin made sure he looked at Mrs Taylor when he spoke.

Brian had no idea what they were talking about, but it was making him anxious. What medication? Was something else wrong with him? But he couldn't ponder anymore because Justin's hand was tightening around Brian's painfully.

'…you stop using them? They are only there to help you! Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?' Mrs Taylor seemed tired all of a sudden, and it made Brian understand what being a fulltime parent was going to be like. More worrying.

Justin choked on what he was about to say, not able to find the right words to say, to make her understand. He tried again, but like the first time his words jammed in his throat, so he turned pleading eyes to Brian. Brian silently asked Justin if he was sure, all with his eyes, and Justin nodded softly. Brian faced Mrs Taylor once again and looked her in the eyes. She looked exactly like Justin, he decided.

'Mrs Taylor…' Brian started.

'Jennifer, call me Jennifer.' Jennifer corrected with a slight smile, still unsure of the stranger in front of her.

'Okay… Jennifer. I'm Brian Kinney.' Brian introduced himself hesitantly.

'Hello Brian.' Jennifer greeted kindly, but before Brian could continue Justin spoke.

'Just tell her!' He hissed, and Brian sighed.

Jennifer leaned up in her seat and looked at her son, before later looking at Brian, her eyes swiftly checking them over. Justin was kind of leaning against Brian, and Brian seemed to be allowing it, wanting it even. Their hands were entwined rather intimately, and it made Jennifer nervous, as well as suspicious.

'Jennifer, what I'm trying to say is…' Brian spoke slowly.

'Is?' Jennifer pressed, raising her eyebrows as she did so, making her look identical to her son. Brian took one last breath, and thought fast.

'Justin's gay.'


	6. 5 I Love you, you're Pregnant

Jennifer Taylor watched her son and Brian closely, worried for the safety of Justin. She had always known her son was gay; she just didn't want to believe it, as much as the world tried to tell her.

'Mom?' Justin whispered, and Brian began to hold his breath. Jennifer met her son's eyes and could see the moistness of tears budding. 'Say something.'

'Justin, you are my son, I don't care that you're gay. I love you.' Jennifer outburst, standing and hugging Justin tightly, and Brian let out a long breath. Justin smiled shakily. 'Just don't tell your father, not yet. I'll speak with him… soon.' Brian was sure he heard Justin's mom's voice shake.

After insisting that Justin at least eat before leaving, Jennifer made her way to the kitchen. Brian was awkwardly watching her as she leant on the counter, unsure of his place.

'Can I just ask one question?' Jennifer asked into the silence, breaking it, while Justin tensed.

'Sure.' Justin agreed, shrugging, trying to hide that he was terrified. Brian looked at them both, and instantly knew why Justin had worked on keeping his sexuality a secret. The most important thing to him was his mom.

'Is he- is Brian… you're…' She trailed off, and Brian found himself smiling at her careful, guarded expression.

Justin glanced at Brian, and silently asked him what to say. But the truth was Brian had no idea what to say, because he didn't know what they were.

'Mrs Taylor…' Brian interrupted, but stopped when he saw her expression, and Justin's grin. 'I mean, Jennifer, me and Justin are complicated. We care about eachother, but we're not in an official relationship.' Brian looked at Justin and saw the shocked look on his face, and realized that he thought Brian was going to deny their history. But Justin also knew that at times Brian could surprise you, in the best ways, and sometimes have his emotional moments.

Jennifer watched Justin lean over to Brian and place a kiss on the corner of his mouth, before Brian wrapped his arm around Justin.

'I see.' She whispered. And she did see. She saw that Brian cared just as much for Justin as Justin does for him, and she instinctively knew that Brian was protective over Justin. But she also saw the way Justin clung to Brian, almost as though he depended on him, and Brian was letting him. And it scared her, because Brian was older, and she could see that if he decided to leave Justin, it would break his heart. Of that she was certain.

They didn't stay long after that, but Justin had a hard time convincing his mom that it was best for him to stay with Brian. It was the opposite while they were eating; almost an awkward silence was wedged between them, until Justin mentioned staying with Brian.

'Mom, it's better for me to stay with Brian, at least until you tell dad, and he's had time to either reject or accept me.' Justin rushed to explain. Mrs Taylor silenced her son, taking a deep breath before she spoke again.

'Justin, I promise to do my best to explain to him. However, I know you weren't with Daphne and Angel the past few days, so I'm starting to realize… Were you with Brian?' Jennifer said slowly.

Justin looked at Brian, who shrugged and raised his eyebrows at Mrs Taylor, silently telling Justin to speak to her. Justin nodded into the conversation, so that his mother didn't notice, yet telling Brian he understood.

'You knew? How? Did Daphne tell you?' Justin could feel himself getting angry and held it back.

'I… suspected. And no, Daphne didn't have to tell me anything, because I knew she'd never tell me if you were with her or not. I didn't tell your father then, more because of the fact the day before that you came home with a stamp on your hand, from a gay bar.'

Justin gaped at the woman in front of him, and Brian could almost smell the irony. Justin was afraid to tell his mom, but didn't realize that the woman already knew everything!

'So what? You thought you would keep it too yourself until I told you and dad so you wouldn't have to?' Justin was angry. Why hadn't she told him she already knew?

'I didn't tell your father because I thought you'd want to tell him, explain to him, to us, in your own way. We both know what your father can be like.' Jennifer shook her head, looking down, but not before Brian caught the expression on her face.

As much as Brian wanted to forget what he was seeing, to tell himself he was imagining it, he couldn't. He knew that look, the look of hurt, anger, and disappointment; it was the same look he was seeing on Mrs Taylor's face when she mentioned her husband.

'You knew since the day Justin left that he was with me, didn't you?' Brian asked, trying to rid his head of the thoughts he was thinking. Jennifer turned and smiled sadly.

'Yes. When he started lying, disappearing for days, saying he was with Daphne when I know he isn't, I figured he was with… someone.' Jennifer paused, chuckling slightly. 'And then I saw the mark on his hand. I was certain from that point that he was with someone, you.'

Brian nodded, and then started to get even more confused. So he worded his question.

'Wait, so how did you know it was me?' Brian asked, worried now. Jennifer laughed and looked apologetically at Justin. Justin felt like bursting into laughter, because the answer to Brian's question was simple. Jennifer had never been caught looking around Justin's room, but he still figured it out when his stuff was moved, or not in the right place.

'Well, I didn't, until today. I've seen your face before, in Justin's sketchbook, I was… looking. He's an artist, whatever he cares about he draws, so can you guess what he draws the most?' Jennifer asked.

Brian knew Justin liked to draw, he'd seen him drawing plenty of times in his loft. That was when he realized what she was asking, and he knew the answer. Of course he did.

'Me. So you guessed who he drew the most would be the person he was with. I get that.' Brian smiled, and was surprised when Jennifer Taylor returned it with genuine warmth.

All the while Justin watched closely, and grinned. The two people he loved most were getting along, or at least being civil with eachother. With a glance at the clock, Brian met Justin's eyes. Debbie would kill them if they break their word.

'Ok mom, I love you, but I have to go. If you need me…' Justin scurried around for a pen, before writing something on his mom's hand. 'Call this number.' Jennifer nodded, and with that, Brian and Justin made their way to the jeep.

Before driving off, Justin waved back at his mother standing in the door, and smiled his best smile. Brian was trying not to grin as they drove off down the long road. After a long silence, Brian couldn't hold it anymore, and a smile broke out on his face.

'So that's Mother Taylor?' It wasn't a question, but Justin could hear the smirk in his tone without even looking at him.

'Yep.' Justin replied nervously. Brian laughed at the anxious look on Justin's face, and leaned over to him as they stopped at a red light.

Brian whispered on Justin's neck, watching him shudder and the hairs on the back of his neck to rise before meeting his parted lips with his own. His hand left the steering wheel to tangle in the boy's hair, and as a result Justin's mouth opened, allowing Brian to slip his tongue inside. Within seconds Justin was moaning into the kiss, loving the sound of Brian's quiet groans. What seemed like hours later, Brian pulled back, and smiled his cocky, one-sided smile. They were still ten minutes away from the Diner. Justin's hands folded on his stomach, which, even though he isn't that far along, feels slightly more swollen than before. He couldn't help but feel like this wasn't meant to be, like the complications are going to tear this all apart. Justin had come to like the thought of Brian with him, hoping that Brian would see that Justin did love him.

Brian noticed Justin's uneasiness and parked the jeep on the corner of someone's road. Swirling around in his seat, he took Justin's folded hands in his own, so that knuckles were grazing across Justin's stomach.

'What's wrong?' Brian asked, concern building in his tone. Justin looked deep into the eyes of the man that once wished for him to be gone, and tears blanketed his eyes.

'I don't want to lose you.' Justin muttered, and Brian's face softened, his hard eyes turning liquid hazel.

Pulling across to the blond, Brian hugged him tightly, hoping that, that embrace was enough for Justin. He wasn't ready to say those three precious words, he didn't understand them, but he did like the feeling he was getting from the closeness.

'You're not going to lose me! Or this child! We're going to get through this, either together, or not at all.' Brian comforted confidently, lifting the boys head up before placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The rest of the ride was quiet, them both being lost in their own private thoughts. They would look at eachother from time to time, but quickly look away.

'Do you think Debbie's still gonna be working?' Justin asked, playing with his fingers. Brian looked over at they pulled up on Liberty Avenue.

The diner wasn't as packed as usual, and soon Brian realised it was because his gang wasn't in their usual seats.

'Only one way to find out.' Brian said, and opened the diner door. At the sound of their entrance, Debbie's head turned, and both men knew then she'd been waiting for them to come.

'Brian! Sunshine!' She almost yelled, hugging them both before slapping the back of their heads, which they rubbed, yet held smiles on their faces while doing so.

As the men rubbed their heads, Debbie pointed a finger at them, and it wasn't long before they were holding in laughter.

'You two better have a good explanation for keeping me waiting, little assholes! What was so important that you completely forget to come see me?' Debbie saw Brian and Justin exchange a look and rolled her eyes. 'Well come sit down and I'll fix you up something to eat.'

After Brian and Justin were given their food and Debbie placed the drinks in front of them, she started to demand answers. Justin started to look uncomfortable in his seat, so Debbie silenced herself and waited for him to tell her himself.

'I told my mom I'm gay, and she figured it out about Brian. But my dad still doesn't know.' Justin announced to the middle-aged woman, and instantly a she was grinning from ear-to-ear. Justin grinned along with her, and even Brian had to admit he was forcing himself to keep a straight face.

'Good on you Sunshine, and that's no shocker! It's obvious about you and Brian, all you have to do is look at cha! And I'm sure your dad will love you no matter what.' She congratulated him, and was shocked when Brian's hand started to absently snake around the other man's waist, pulling him closer.

Justin buried his head in the crook of Brian's shoulder, seeming oblivious to the many queers and queen's watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Debbie watched the scene play out in front of her, and saw the softness in Brian's eyes around the young blond. This wasn't the usual Brian Kinney, gay stud of Liberty Avenue sitting in front of him, holding a boy who he obviously loved, because the old Kinney wouldn't do that. He resented the thought of love, and relationships, or even partnership, and yet there he sat, with Justin Taylor, the boy he got pregnant, pressed closely to his side. It was surprising to everyone in the diner, but not unheard of. There had been a humour that the big bad Mister Kinney had gone soft on some underage twink he picked up about 2 months previous.

'Justin? Oh, my god, it_ is_ you!'

At the sound of his name, Justin turned around, and instantly his whole face lit up. Brian didn't turn; he just kept his eyes on Debbie. Why was Justin so happy all of a sudden?

'Marcus! Where's Warren?' Justin hugged the other man, and Debbie watched it for the sake of her adoptive son. The man looked saddened at the sound of the name.

'Oh, Warren and I… well…' Marcus trailed off, and Justin smiled sadly and slung his arm over his shoulder. 'But it doesn't matter, he has business elsewhere and I'm stuck in glorious Pittsburgh!'

Justin laughed, and led Marcus over to the stool where Brian and Debbie where deep in conversation.

'Brian. Debbie.' Justin said, and waited for the older man to look at him, as Debbie was already, intrigued by the cute, tall man in front of her. 'This is my cousin Marcus. Marcus, this is Debbie Novotny and Bri…' Justin looked at Brian, and Brian smiled.

'Brian Kinney.' He told Marcus, but other than that shown no interest in Justin's cousin, too busy looking at Justin.

Marcus eyed the older man closely, and Debbie felt like laughing at the expression that crossed his face. Recognition, finally someone recognised, the king was back.

'I know who you are. Well, everyone did, until about…' Marcus was cut off by an appearance of another man behind him. Marcus stiffened at the voice, and Justin got angry.

Brian watched it all play out, and knew right then he should have stayed at home, instead of coming back to the Liberty diner.

'7 weeks ago. Brian Kinney, the gay stud of Pittsburgh left the clubs, literally disappeared from Liberty Avenue, unless he was here to see Deb. Last any of us heard of you, you were fucking teenagers.' With a smirk on his face, the man kept eye contact with Brian.

'What's it to you Warren? Fucking prick, let me guess, you're here to apologise to Marcus? Well fuck off!' Justin snapped, and Brian snaked his arm around him again.

The diner had gone quiet, all of the attention given to the scene in front of them. Debbie knew it was upsetting both Justin, and his cousin, so she spoke up before Warren could speak.

'Warren, is it?' Debbie asked, and everyone could both see and hear the irritation in her voice. He looked at her and nodded. 'Warren, it is none of your fucking business who Brian Kinney fucks, unless it's you of course. And as for him not coming to clubs, good! He needs to start growing up, no offence Brian.' Debbie looked furious, and Warren just stared.

Brian spoke up, and with gentle hands, pulled Justin up to him, making sure his arm was securely fitted around Justin's back.

'I just came to say, I am sorry Marcus. I went about a half day out before I had to come back. And as for Brian Kinney, what happened to you?' Warren looked almost amazed.

'He started fucking my cousin, which brings me to why I'm here. Warren, fuck off, I don't want to see your face right now! I don't want to look at you!' Marcus said, looking away, and the next thing he heard was the steps of Warren leaving the diner. 'Can we go somewhere… to talk?' Marcus looked between Justin and Brian Kinney, and sighed. 'Both of you?' He tried again.

Marcus walked out of the diner, down the street, and over the road to where his car was parked, Brian and Justin on his heels.

'What is it Marcus?' Justin asked, worry lining his voice. Brian was confused. Marcus was his cousin, apparently gay, and had clocked on to the fact he hadn't been to clubs since Justin left him. Who else had noticed? More people than Brian Kinney thought, obviously.

'Ok.' He took a deep breath, looking down the street as he did so. 'You're pregnant.' Marcus announced, turning to face them both. Justin's mouth opened, but the words wouldn't form.


	7. 6 Memories

Justin froze, still, and exchanged a meaningful look with Brian quickly but after seeing the slight shrug forming on his shoulders, faced his cousin reluctantly.

'What?' Justin muttered stupidly, trying to keep eye contact with Marcus long enough to figure out if he knew or just suspected.

'I said you're pregnant.' Marcus replied easily, steadily looking at Justin, his eyes never once wondering from Justin's.

Brian exhaled a breath he was holding, knowing that Justin trusted Marcus, and that he already knew, or at least guessed that Justin had a baby growing inside of him.

'How did you find out?' Brian asked curiously, looking straight at Marcus, waiting for his answer.

'All of gay Pittsburgh thinks Justin is like… dying or something. They all know Brian Kinney has a "one-fuck, one night" rule. But I know Brian Kinney doesn't just offer out pity fucks.' Brian raised his eyebrow at that.

Marcus smirked, and Justin found himself looking at Brian. Why did he continue to see Justin?

'Oh do you? Well it's true, but as you can see Justin is neither dying, nor one of my one fuck, one night tricks.' Brian explained reluctantly, yet guardedly that he cared for Justin, hoping that the man didn't understand what he said. He did.

'I'm starting to see that. I suspected that Justin could be pregnant; giving the fact it may be the only thing that would keep you around, unless you gave him aids. So I spoke to my Aunt Jennifer and she told me she thought Justin had stopped taking his medicine. From that point I asked around. One man, beautiful he was, told me that Brian Kinney had taken a liking to a teen called Justin. Another told me that you normally come to the Liberty diner around this time. I worked out the rest.' Marcus finished proudly.

After Marcus spoke, Justin pushed closer to Brian, and Brian, in turn, wrapped his arm around the boy's waist.

'How did you know I was with Brian? In that way, I mean?' Justin asked quietly. Marcus's smirk was back.

'Hell, gay Pittsburgh suspects it! Justin, you've fucked him more than once, and you got him to care! Nobody, not even the hottest guys in Pittsburgh have ever done that! He stopped going to clubs, distanced himself from his friends, started going to see his son…' Marcus could have gone on forever, but Brian growled.

'I am right here you know?' He snapped. Marcus and Justin exchanged a long look, a silent conversation running between them, before both of them started to laugh, and Justin untangled himself from Brian.

Once they settled their laughing to small giggles, Justin spoke again, trying not to smirk as he spoke.

'You actually went to see your son? Without Mel and Linds insisting that you go over?' Justin asked curiously, and Marcus now felt as though he didn't belong in this conversation.

'Yeah. And why does gay Pittsburgh care if I do more than just fuck someone?' Brian was kind of angry.

'What get them pregnant?' Marcus asked mockingly, a smile on his face. Brian put on a sarcastic face and felt the urge to stick his tongue out like a child would.

Justin was watching the two men quarrel, but didn't make a move to interfere. They weren't snapping at eachother, they were sort of mocking eachother, pushing one another to say something worse. But in the end it got annoying.

'Marcus! Brian!' Justin exclaimed. Both of their heads turned to face Justin, and Brian's expression softened. 'Can you get a hold of yourselves?' He snapped. Marcus smirked and stepped in front of Justin, his eyes finding Brian's.

'Can I speak to my cousin?' Marcus asked, raising his eyebrows. When Brian didn't move, Marcus spoke again. 'Alone?' He added.

With Brian out of earshot, Marcus let out a breath, and opened his arms slightly, smiling when his little cousin folded into them.

'Be careful Jus.' Marcus whispered into Justin's hair, causing him to grin. Marcus had picked up that nickname for Justin back when they were little, and Marcus' sister Madison was a baby.

'Aren't I always?' Justin asked, chuckling, yet stopped when he realized that, he hadn't been careful, or at least not careful enough. He was now pregnant, and stuck with the problems he knew he now had to face.

Justin frowned as the thoughts of his mistake crowded his mind, a headache forming there as he concentrated.

'Well… no. What happened Justin?' Marcus was looking straight at him, expecting an answer. So Justin walked over to the nearest bench, seating himself a little away from Marcus.

'I got curious about Liberty Avenue, and…' Justin began, and told him.

FLASHBACK

_Brian walked over to the blond boy, ignoring his friend's protests as he studied the young twink. He had to be young, 20 at most. Approaching him, Brian noticed the nervous set of his full lips, though he wasn't thinking of that. The boy was very cute, Brian assessed, but he looks like he could still be in school. Brian knew just what to say, to get the blond, so he put it to the test._

'_How's it going? Had a busy night?' He asked, pulling the best face he could, interested by the radiating innocence in the boy. The boy answer amused Brian, but after that conversation died down, Brian tried another. 'Where you headed?' He asked. The boy smiled_

'_No place special.' He admitted, a glint of interest sparking inside his blue eyes, making Brian raise his eyebrows at his success._

'_I can change that.' Was all he said, though that was enough. Brian could tell it was the boys first time, but he didn't care much about that, lost in the moment, the rising need inside him growing by the second._

_Once he knew the young blond would follow him, Brian got inside his car, and started to drive off, ignoring his friends once again as they shouted. He sped off to his place, a blond teen seated beside him. Brian knew the kid was young, and that it was unfair to corrupt his innocence, especially when you knew who he was. He was Brian Kinney. And this kid was another one night stand to add to the millions of others. Brian knew he was being cruel to the kid, but at the moment, he didn't care… if it got him what he wanted, and what he wanted was crystal clear._

_Justin's heart was pounding so hard he thought the older man might hear it. He shut the door of the man's place as ordered too, gulping, before turning his attention to the body standing in his kitchen. He watched as he showered his bare chest and hair with bottled water._

'_This is a… really nice place.' He said, his eyes glued to the perfect body in front of him. Brian's hazel eyes bore into Justin's, intensely. 'I like your, kitchen.' He added, looking at him closely._

_Brian offered the boy his special mix, but he declined, explaining his allergy problems with a little too much detail, flaring Brian's teenage suspicions. After a little small talk, Brian began to get bored, and started too speed things along, stripping down as he spoke. All the while the boy watched, silenced by Brian's beauty._

'_So you coming or going?' He said, his arms spread out above him. 'Or cumming…and then going. Or cumming… and staying?' Brian asked, offering him all the alternatives, flaunting his nakedness and charm for Justin to see._

_Setting his jacket down, Justin made his way slowly to stand in front of a naked Brian. Brian lowered his hands to wind one tightly around his hips, and pulled him closer. Justin's lips were parted, and teasingly close to Brian's. As Brian rubbed against Justin, he looked down, just as Brian unbuttoned his jeans, kissing his neck to distract him, before slowly meeting their lips as he undone the last button._

_Everything after that point Justin didn't have time to think about. Brian was everywhere. Licking Justin's lips before proceeding in kissing them, pressing their bodies together until Justin made a throaty noise, like a moan. Catching Justin's lips as he moved their lower halves into a rhythm. Brian kissed him madly, earning a return pull off Justin. Tilting his head so that Brian could attack his neck, hearing and feeling as the throaty noise got louder. Pulling off clothes and gripping hair. Everything was perfect to Justin. Except to Brian, all he could feel was his need and the lust they were feeling towards eachother…_

'So you didn't fuck him then?' Marcus asked, all sarcasm and smirks gone from his expression.

'No. Brian got a call later that night, and Gus was born…'

FLASHBACK

_Brian kept on looking back at Michael and Justin as he ran through the halls of the hospital, nervous and terrified at the thought of being a father. They turned into a room, and what they saw was beautiful. A group of women surrounded a hospital bed, but as soon as Brian entered, they shuffled away, to the corners of the room, leaving them a clear view of the bed. Lindsey cradled a tiny baby in her arms, sweat covering her face and soaking her blonde hair. Melanie had her hand on the baby's head, smiling lovingly._

'_Oh my god.' Brian said absently, his eyes glued on the scene in front of him. Everyone smiled at him, including Justin._

'_Say hello to your son.' Lindsey said, looking down at the baby she held, who in turn moaned happily._

_After Melanie scolded him about not being there, and Brian asked how often he would get to see his child, Lindsey asked if he wanted to hold him. With the baby in Brian's arms, they talked over baby names. Brian turned to Michael and Justin._

'_What do you think?' He said, and Justin took it upon himself to answer the question._

'_Well, you wouldn't survive a day in school being called Abraham, but I guess Gus is okay.' Justin replied, and Melanie asked who the hell he was._

'_His name's Jus-' Brian couldn't remember his name. Justin watched as he closed his eyes, trying to remember. _

'_Justin.' Michael supplied for him. Brian smiled and turned to the munchers, knowing what he was about to say would disgust them._

'_Yeah, you were on the phone when he shot his load all over me.' He announced._

_The munchers surrounding them groaned, and Lindsey just laughed it off, used to her friend's behaviour. _

'_Brian…' She chuckled._

'_He can't help it; he's only 17.' Brian explained, and he knew he'd embarrassed the boy from the pink stained cheeks._

'_So you and Lindsey each had an infant tonight.' Melanie replied, and the munchers laughed._

'_But mine doesn't suck on my tits, not unless I want him too.' Brian said, shifting his gaze to Justin, who smiled. 'Gus, it's a good, butch name. C'mon Gus, give your daddy a smile.' Brian added while looking at his son. Michael snapped a picture, and Brian grinned, wide-eyed at him._

'You named Brian Kinney's son?' Marcus asked, incredulously, his eyes like tennis balls.

'Yeah, and then when he came to visit Lindsey later on, and I was there, after getting my next course of medication, Michael dragged me to the car. We waited for over an hour, and when Brian came out of the hospital he was buzzed off his head on drugs. The car drive to Brian's place was… interesting…'

FLASHBACK

_The loft door was closed behind them, and Brian had skilfully taken off Justin's clothes in the heat of a kiss, while taking off his own. Justin lay on his back, with Brian hovering over him._

'_Put your legs up… on my shoulders.' Brian instructed, guiding his legs with his hands anyway. 'That's it.' Brian commented as he positioned himself._

'_Wait, in school we have this lecture… about safe sex.' Justin admitted, watching Brian's expression. He sighed._

'_And now we're going to have a demonstration.' Brian says, reaching over to grab a condom, before ripping it open, and handing it to Justin. _

_Looking at the rubber, Justin began to get scared, knowing he was in for pain, and it was too late to turn back._

'_Put it on me. Go on, slip it on my dick.' Brian urged him on, and Justin gulped, before sliding the piece of rubber onto Brian's member. After Brian saw that it was fully on, he reached over for the tube, and opened it, smearing its content onto Justin and himself._

'_Ah – it's cold.' Justin said, a slight smile on his face. Brian told him it would heat up, causing Justin to smile again. 'Just… go slow okay?' Justin asked in a quiet voice, feeling young and inexperienced. _

_The only answer he got was Brian shifting the position, putting himself in line, before jerking his hips in one solid motion. Justin gasped in pain, his eyes squeezed closed, and his breathing heavy as he got over the pain of being stretched._

'_Ah! It hurts! Does it always hurt?' Justin asked breathlessly, his eyes still closed. Brian's eyes watched him, feeling the walls fighting against his member._

'_A little bit. But that's a part of it.' He admitted, sighing when the walls began to loosen. 'Now relax.' He said, and Justin nodded._

_Brian quickly assessed the boy, from the tightness around his area, to the look of pain fading from his face._

'_I want you to always remember this.' He said as he began to move out again, causing the look of pain to return. He pushed back in as he spoke again. 'So that who you're ever with… I'll always be there.' Justin squeezed his eyes closed again as the pain returned, and relaxed as much as possible. _

_After a few minutes, the pain lessened, and another sensation took its place as Brian caught up into a speed, earning moans and gasps from the young blond beneath him. Brian leaned down and kissed Justin after a gasp escaped his lips, before going even faster than ever. Justin's hands explored Brian's muscles and back, clawing at his shoulders and gripping his hair. Kissing and gasping, biting at eachothers necks, they worked themselves to a peak, before Brian slowed, again, listening to the moans coming from the younger man. Kissing his neck, lips, everywhere, he continued on, until the sun came up, and they both drove over the edge._

'So on the same night his kid was born, his second was conceived?' Marcus asked sceptically.

Justin considered it. He then smirked and let out a laugh, realizing that he was right.

'I guess I'd never thought of it that way, but yeah.' Justin replied. 'Is that enough for you Marcus?' Justin asked, looking over at his cousin, who snorted.

'Well I guess I asked for what happened, and I got it. But I have to go, and you need to speak to your baby daddy.' Marcus chuckled and stood, sarcasm lining his tone, so Justin slapped his ass. 'Ow!' He yelped, and went to his car.

'Bye Marcus. I hope you and Warren work things out.' Justin said for Marcus' sake. He loved Warren.

'Me too kiddo. Bye Jus.' He smiled sadly, driving off, and leaving Justin standing there.

Brian came up behind Justin and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, resting his head on his shoulder while watching the car turns the corner. Before Brian could say a word though, Justin was speaking.

'Let's go home.' He whispered against Brian's neck. Turning in the embrace, Justin entwines his hands into Brian's hair, tugging lightly, until Brian growled quietly, and met his lips in a heated kiss.


	8. 7 Lindsey and Melanie

Today wasn't going to go well, Brian decided. Justin had insisted last night that they told Lindsey and Melanie about their child, and Brian was getting himself worked up. Brian being the sucker he is when it comes to the young blond, agreed to tell them, which he was now worried about. For once, he wished his day at work dragged, so that he wouldn't have to face reality.

'Bye Brian.' Justin whispered, kissing Brian almost hungrily, causing both of their grips to tighten as they held eachother at the loft door.

'Bye… Sunshine.' Brian breathed, stepping out of the door, and closing it in one movement.

Minutes later, after he knew Brian had driven off, and most likely around the corner from his office, Justin stepped out of the loft, and made his way around the area, his heart racing.

Standing outside Lindsey and Melanie's door, Justin took a deep breath. Brian had left for work almost an hour ago, and Justin had come here, after walking around for the better half of thirty minutes. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he needed to see Brian's other family again.

'Lindsey? Melanie?' He called, and as soon as his voice was heard, the door got swung open by a smiling brunette.

'Justin! Come in!' Melanie ushered him inside, sitting down beside Lindsey, whose eyes darted up at the sound of Justin's name.

Lindsey smiled widely at the sight of him, and stood up, walking quickly towards him before wrapping him into a tight hug. Once she was finished, and sitting back down, she finally spoke.

'What are you doing here? Last time we saw you…' Lindsey was about to continue, but Justin wasn't here to talk about Brian.

'… last time you seen me was when Brian finally got bored of me. I know. I came here to see you guys, and Gus.' Justin finished for her, smiling at them both.

Melanie disappeared upstairs, leaving him standing there with Lindsey, who was smiling.

'Sit down Justin!' Lindsey walked over to her shelf, and pulled out a sketchbook, and Justin's sketching pencil. She passed them over, and Justin thanked her, opening the slightly stiff pages. 'I kept them but I didn't look inside I promise. Brian gave them to us - for safekeeping - after… well, let's forget about that.' Lindsey assured him when she saw his expression.

'I-I didn't think you did. And I didn't know.' Justin admitted, smiling kindly and rubbing his finger along the length of the pencil he held.

Seconds later, Melanie emerged, a baby in her arms, who was giggling and squeezing his mother's hair.

'Gus! Ah, Linds, Mel, he's gorgeous! May I?' Justin held his hands up to Melanie, who in turn nodded and handed Gus over gently. Justin rocked the child, smiling, yet imagining his own child. How much would the child look like Brian?

'Hey Justin, what's up?' Lindsey asked, smiling kindly. Justin shook his head, no and continued to look down at the baby.

Hours passed by, and soon Justin began to feel his heart aching to tell them, though he knew it was Brian's choice also. He also knew Brian would be coming here in a matter of minutes.

'So, would you like to have kids when you grow up? You're really great with Gus.' Lindsey asked, smiling at Justin secretly.

'Well, I mean… yeah, I guess. But you know… Brian…' Justin trailed of, realising that he was talking about the other Brian, the one that Brian was before he met Justin.

Lindsey and Melanie exchanged looks, smiling little smiles that reminded Justin of the gossiping cheerleaders in the cheesy high school movies.

'What? Seriously, what are you two not telling me? Melanie? Lindsey?' Justin demanded, handing Gus back to his mother as he spoke. Lindsey took him, cradled him, and averted her attention back to Justin. Melanie was the first to speak.

'Why don't we not speak about Brian?' She said, and Lindsey smiled lovingly at her. 'Yeah, Justin, why don't you draw something?' Lindsey offered, opening the pages of his notebook to a clean page, thankfully missing his other sketches.

And that was how Brian found them, Melanie opening the door, Lindsey looking down at Gus in her arms, and Justin drawing them. He was shocked.

'Wha- What are you doing here?' He hadn't meant to be rude, but it must have come out that way.

'He came to see us earlier this morning.' Melanie said, taking Gus to change him, and Lindsey took the opportunity to look through Justin's sketches.

'You know, these are really good!' Lindsey commented.

'That's what my mom says.' Justin replied, and Melanie explained the difference. 'Lindsey's an art teacher.' She said.

Lindsey skipped through a few of them as Brian sat down, all the while looking at him.

'You know, for someone your age, you have an amazing feel for the human form.' She added. Brian snorted.

'I've noticed that myself.' He smirked, throwing a teddy at Justin playfully, secretly looking him over. Then, Lindsey found something.

Holding it to her face, she looked at it, before grinning widely as recognition overwhelmed her.

'Look at this!' She exclaimed. Justin saw and his eyes widened.

'Oh, don't show him!' Justin pleaded, but she held it up anyway. Brian looked at it, and saw that his was him. Surprised, Brian looked over at Justin.

'When did you draw that?' He asked, and Justin replied. '…when you were asleep.'

After that, Lindsey asked Justin if he would like to have his artwork shown at the GLC.

'What's that?'

'The Gay and Lesbian Centre.' Brian answered innocently. Justin's face turned into a frown. 'Safe haven for fags who can't get laid.' Brian added, smiling with his tongue poking his cheek.

'You know maybe it'd be good to go out and meet some nice – young – men for a change.' Melanie said to Justin and Brian's own face turned into a frown.

He couldn't imagine Justin with other guys, especially pregnant! But he knew he was keeping Justin back. Lindsey asked him if he'd like his stuff on the board, and Justin agreed.

'Good, give him some activity so he'll stop stalking me.' Brian commented, wanting to say the opposite, and throwing the last teddy at his head. Justin grabbed it, and as he spoke, threw it back.

'Don't – flatter yourself!' He laughed, and Melanie made a remark.

Gus had fallen to sleep in Justin's lap, and Brian was gazing at them, without realizing, until Lindsey cleared her throat.

'So what's the deal?' Melanie asked. Justin looked up at her, confused. 'You two have been sneaking glances at eachother all night! What's the deal, tell us!' Brian looked at Justin, who in turn nodded.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the leaflet on Justin's pregnancy, and slowly unfolded it as he spoke.

'Ok, so this is going to seem like a bit of a shock to you, and I don't want you to freak out or anything ok?' Brian warned, and Lindsey's eyes widened.

'Did you get something? Are you sick? Is Justin sick? Did Justin get something?' She asked, frantic. Brian rolled his eyes, annoyed at the munchers.

'No – Just look!' Brian screeched, throwing the paper at them both.

It took them both a while, but when they fully understood the words, and content, their hands went to their mouths.

'Oh…my…god!' Lindsey breathlessly got out, looking close to tears. 'Justin's… pregnant?' All the while, Melanie was quiet, and Justin passed Gus over to her, before crawling to Brian, who wrapped him up in his arms, despite the munchers being there. They both looked shocked.

Brian leant down to kiss Justin's forehead, ending up kissing his hair though because of their positions.

'Yeah. I was born with a womb, I've been on meds for it ever since then, but I stopped taking them a while back. Now I'm… pregnant.' Justin explained, not going into very much detail. Lindsey looked suspiciously at Brian. Melanie looked sceptical.

'You didn't use protection?' Melanie asked. Brian gulped. He knew he had, all of the times they had fucked, but he never checked to see if any broke!

Justin saw the panic in Brian's eyes and interfered. Lindsey turned her head to him then.

'Yes, he did. But it broke. I didn't think anything of it, at least not until I started throwing up into my toilet at 3 o'clock in the morning.' Justin glanced up at Brian who it turns looked back, apologetically.

'I-I'm,' Brian began to speak, but Justin cut him off, kissing him on the mouth to silence him.

Lindsey didn't ask about the relationship situation, though they both knew Melanie was itching to.

'So how far along are you?' Lindsey asked as she walked into the kitchen, Brian and Justin on her heels. Justin smirked.

'A maximum of 10 weeks. Minimum of 7 weeks. We don't know exactly, but I've got a scan in 2 weeks.' Justin told them, watching Lindsey's thoughtful smile take place.

Melanie took Gus off to bed while Lindsey made tea, and took in the kitchen with Brian and Justin.

'Wasn't your first time the day Gus was born?' Lindsey asked. Brian snorted.

'Yeah.'

'And you were stoned out of your mind.' Justin added, turning his face to Brian, teasing him. 'You couldn't even remember my name.' He stated matter-of-factly, standing up on his tip-toes to kiss Brian's mouth.

Still standing in the kitchen, Justin pulled away from Brian, grinning in pleasure as Brian traced his fingertips over Justin's hard stomach.

'You know Brian, if you're not careful, you might come off as caring.' Lindsey warned, yet they could see the happiness on her face. Justin cocked his head to the side, and Brian took it as an offer, leaning forward until his lips pressed against Justin's pale neck, causing him to shiver. At this point, Lindsey and Melanie were on the sofa, watching them, while they both stood in the doorway.

Soon after that, Melanie brought the conversation back to the situation, much to the boy's disappointment.

'So what are you going to do? I mean, Justin's going to have a lot of stress, and the doctor's seem to think that…' Melanie carried on, and Justin blanked out of the conversation. He didn't want to think of how he could unintentionally murder his child.

'Mel, Linds, do you mind if I take Justin home? I bet he's had a long day, and the doctors did say he needs his rest.' Brian interrupted them as they continued to speak.

Finally, Melanie seemed to realize she was upsetting Justin, and smiled apologetically.

'Of course. We'll see you tomorrow anyway.' Lindsey said softly, leading them to the door. Justin hugged them both, saying good-bye to each of them before Brian slung his arm back around his waist.

On the way back to the loft, Justin kept of thinking about the child inside of him. He was questioning himself. How was he going to raise a child when he isn't even out of school yet? He had no idea, but he did know that Brian wasn't stupid, and that he was noticing the change in his mood.

'Are you ok?' Brian asked, turning the corner. Justin looked over to him, and nodded.

'Just thinking.' He answered, thankful when he saw that they were outside of Brian's place.

Once in the loft, Brian walked over to Justin, who was standing in the middle of the room. Wrapping his arms around Justin's waist, he pulled the blond close, leaning so that his chin was on his shoulder.

'Brian…' Justin whispered softly, but still Brian heard it shake as he spoke. He wondered why Justin was getting so anxious, but before he could ask, it sprang up in his head.

'Justin…' He trailed off, deciding not to bring it up, and spun the body of his partner to face him before smacking their lips together.

Justin returned the kiss immediately, moaning into Brian's mouth as he nibbled on his bottom lip. After a while, Justin pulled away, and rested his head on Brian's.

'Come on.' Brian murmured, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. His shirt was removed, and thrown across the room, and soon they were both in their boxers, wrapped into eachother.

Justin searched Brian's eyes, memorizing them, lost in the specks of green brightening his eye colour. But soon he couldn't take the yearning any longer, and leaned up to kiss Brian's lips. Brian grinned, and ran his fingers through Justin's blond hair.

'Goodnight Brian.' Justin whispered as his eyes drifted shut. Brian watched him for a second, before answering.

'…night Justin.'

It wasn't long before Justin's dreams were interrupted by nightmares, and he began to shake as he slept.

'Justin? Justin!' Brian shook Justin awake, knowing that he was about to have another nightmare. He started awake, his eyes darting to the body beside him.

'What happened?' Justin asked quietly. Brian side and pulled a strand of blond hair out of the boy's face.

'…just a nightmare, go back to sleep.' Brian replied, kissing Justin's forehead, and waiting until he fell back into a slumber before closing his eyes once more.


	9. 8 Emmett and Ted

'What!'

Brian watched Emmett and Ted's eyes widen, and Emmett exclaim in his shock, while Justin scratched the back of his head.

'Oh, honey, but… that's impossible!' Emmett added, calmly. Ted was looking between Brian and Justin, measuring the looks on their faces, and deciding they were serious. Emmett was still getting over the initial shock of the news.

Justin could see that Brian was getting angry, and stepped in front of him, putting his hand to the back of his head, and pulling him down to kiss him. Brian kissed him back, but soon pulled away and faced his friends. Justin walked over to Emmett and looked him straight in the eye, smiling, trying to get him to believe. Emmett sighed.

'So, what if you are pregnant, it's illegal! Brian could be sent to prison!' Ted cut in, and Justin turned his head sharply towards him. Brian had the same reaction, and reality once again frowned upon them.

After Ted spoke, Justin's eyes darted to Brian, who glanced down at him at the same time. Both of their eyes were wide, while Emmett watched the three men, not really knowing what to say.

'But I'll be eighteen soon! And nobody can charge him with anything if they don't know about it!' Justin was panicking, Brian could see it.

'Well no, but if anyone found out the kid was Brian's – before you're eighteen – he could be. Who are you going to say is the father until then?' Ted pressed, and Brian flinched.

Stuttering to answer, Justin studied Brian's face. He could see the hurt in his hazel eyes, but that was overwhelmed by concern.

'I won't.'

'You're going to say you don't know?' Brian asked, surprised. Justin nodded, smiling, before he answered. 'I don't want anyone to be called our child's father… except you.'

'And you of course because hey, you're a man!' Emmett added, laughing, and doing his hand gestures. Justin laughed, and Brian soon joined in. Ted just smiled warmly.

Brian left Justin talking to Emmett while he went to visit Michael at Debbie's house. Once he was parked, he hurried to the door, and Michael opened.

'Hey Brian.' Michael greeted and let him in. He smiled apologetically at Brian, and that was when Brian finally figured that it was Debbie's turn to yell at him.

'Oh, Brian!' Debbie said when he came in. She was smiling, but he could see the disappointment she was hiding. 'Take a seat.' She told him, and he did, cautiously.

Michael stood across from them on the kitchen counter, and Vic, Michael's Uncle sat in to farthest chair from them.

'What is this about?' Brian asked, eyeing them all. Debbie sighed, chewing her gum.

'Look Brian… I don't think you're ready.' Debbie said, and Brian could see the worry in her eyes. Brian shot her a questioning glance, and she continued. 'For raising a kid – hell, two kids! Justin is only seventeen Brian, in the eyes of the law, he's still a child.' Michael looked at his mom, and rolled his eyes.

It only took ten minutes, and soon Debbie was shooting alternatives at him, telling him that Justin and his child could live with her and Vic. But Brian didn't want that.

'Justin's got his scan tomorrow Deb, I don't know if he's ready to face that. I can't put him through this too! He'll stay with me.' Brian explained.

'His scan? Are you going with him?' Michael asked, and Brian could hear a little worry in his voice.

'Yeah. He's freaking out. Insisted we told Emmett and Theodore today. Of course, Emmett being Emmett made everything overdramatically awkward. That is when Theodore had to tell us that if anyone found out they would think I basically molested him! They really don't help this situation… at all!' Brian replied, and looked at the clock.

Debbie laughed, and stood up, walking over to the counter before making herself a drink.

'Wait, you left Justin with Emmett and Ted?' Debbie asked after a little silence. Brian looked at her, and nodded. 'In his state?' Debbie pressed again, and Brian nodded, before his eyes widened.

'I've got to go! He yelled, hurrying out of the house and to his jeep again. Once in the seat, he sped off, but soon turned in the opposite direction when he realised Lindsey still wanted him to come and see Gus.

Lindsey was waiting when he got there, rocking Gus back and forth as she hummed sweetly.

'Brian! Where's Justin?' Lindsey asked when he walked in, grinning at the little smile on Brian's face when he looked at his son.

'He's with Emmett and Theodore. Where's your husband?' Brian asked back, and Lindsey laughed.

'Melanie is at work, so I can stay home with Gus.' Lindsey told him, her hands brushing across her baby's forehead.

Brian walked over and sat next to her, and she handed Gus over without ushering another word. She loved the precious moments where Brian doesn't hide how he's feelings, and seeing his son was one of those times.

'I can't stay long Linds, I have to get back to Justin.' Brian murmured, and Lindsey smiled sympathetically.

'He has the scan tomorrow, doesn't he?' Lindsey said, sighing. Brian nodded, and Lindsey asked him if he was worried.

'Of course I am. But Justin's too stressed out to keep calm and see the big picture.' Brian whispered.

Brian left after that, and went back to Justin. He drove the long way so that he could clear his head, but it didn't work well, so he drove around the block again. He mentally groaned. He was asking like a fucking dyke! So after a few minutes, he made his way towards the door, and when it opened, he walked over to Justin, kissing him. Justin was surprised, but he liked it, so he kissed him back, and Brian chuckled in the back of his throat, before leaning back.

Over the hours that passed, Justin thought of how scared he had been to tell Emmett and Ted about their child. It was a huge step. Its one thing telling Lindsey and Melanie, they were Gus' parents and telling Michael and Debbie was inevitable, they were Brian's second family, but Emmett and Ted were just friends.

_FLACHBACK_

_Justin lay on his back, his bump not yet visible to his flawless figure. He circled the flesh of his stomach, wondering what was going to happen in the future. It was now a week until the scan, the scan that would change both his, and Brian's life. Too lost in thought, Justin didn't hear when Brian entered._

'_It's going to be fine Justin.' Brian said as he walked over to the edge of the bed, stripping of his shirt, and slipping out of his jeans. _

'_How do you know?' Justin asked in a quiet voice, his fingers coming to a stop on his stomach._

_With a sigh, Brian moved until he was straddling Justin's hips, his hands resuming what Justin had started._

'_I just do. We're going to go for the scan, and then as soon as you begin to show, we'll tell your parents... but not unless you're ready. We don't even tell Emmett and Ted if you don't want too.' Brian tried to comfort him, and it wasn't until he felt the body beneath him relax that he believed he had succeeded. There was a pause, but soon, Justin spoke up._

'_We'll tell Emmett and Ted, before the scan. And my parents will be the last to know.' He replied, sighing as if the strength had drained from him. He also knew it may be time to tell Daphne and Angel after the scan, but he didn't much like that idea._

_Brian leant down, capturing Justin's lips with his own while winding his fingers through the blond locks of hair. They were like that until both of them were panting for breath, and Brian pressed his forehead to Justin's. Brian smiled faintly as Justin trailed his fingertips along the edge of his jaw, down his neck, and to his chest. He closed his eyes at the feel of the blonde's hands on him, relishing in the incredible feelings tingling through him. Justin watched the expressions change on Brian's face, and fought the urge to grin like a fool. He knew that Brian's thoughts were only concern and worries for him and their child, and for that Justin felt better. He also knew that if anything was to go wrong, Brian would stick with him through it all. He didn't know how or when he'd gotten so certain of himself, or Brian, but now he seemed to know Brian wouldn't leave him if everything went wrong._

Snapping back to the present, Justin looked over at Brian, before resting his head on his shoulder.

'Ok, so what did Michael say when you told him?' Emmett asked, clearly curious. Justin smirked, and Brian rolled his eyes at Justin's expression half-heartedly.

'Well, he went to the doctors with us, so I guess it was all good. Debbie kinda freaked a little. So did Lindsey and Melanie, but they all seem to understand that this – which is in fact near impossible – is really happening.' Brian replied, and Justin remembered telling Emmett and Ted earlier that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emmett opened the door, revealing Brian and Justin, a surprised expression on his face._

'_Brian… Justin.' He said hesitantly, confused._

'_We need to talk.' Brian said, stepping into the house and looking around absently. 'Where's Theodore?' Brian asked, and Emmett's expression turned into an O on his lips, and he popped his index finger up in the air._

_Emmett smiled at Justin before shouting through the house, thus awakening all of their senses in the process._

'_TEDDY!' He kept on repeating, until he heard someone stumble down the stairs and continued to smile at his friends._

'_Oh, Brian, what're you doing here?' Ted asked when he saw them both._

'_Just sit, and we'll explain everything.' Brian snapped softly, yet hesitantly._

_They all sat, and just then Emmett seemed to notice the change in Justin's weight, which (until now) had been flawless. It wasn't a lot of change, but Emmett saw it._

'_You know Brian, Justin should really come to the gym with us. He's looking a little… big. Not to worry though dear, as soon as you hit the gyms, that will fall straight off you!' Emmett said, trying to sound matter-of-fact. _

'_He isn't fat! God that kid can eat two times of his weight and not put on a thing! I bet it's just something he ate.' Ted butted in, and both of the other men in the room couldn't be more grateful to him for that._

_Emmett looked suspiciously between them all, and shrugged it off, smiling kindly, and apologetically at Justin._

'_Yes, you're probably right Teddy.' He agreed, and Brian thought it was the best time to intervene. _

'_No. No, Justin isn't fat. Well he will be, but not at this moment.' Brian whispered, and Emmett looked even more confused._

'_Why would he be getting fat?' Emmett asked, shaking his head, his eyebrows knitted together._

'…_because I'm pregnant.' Justin announced, and there was a moment silence, before Emmett shrieked out in shock..._

That night, Brian and Justin had gone home early, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a huge day for them both. It was the day they found out if their child was healthy, and if Justin himself would be able to go through the pregnancy. They both sat in their bedroom, with Justin's head in Brian's lap. Brian was absently winding his fingers through Justin's hair, as if he didn't notice how intimate it was.

'What do you think's going to happen tomorrow Brian?' Justin asked quietly, not trusting his voice. Brian looked down at the blond, and smiled.

'I think that whatever happens happens, and that we're going to have to deal either way.' Brian replied, causing Justin to smile back.

He always told things straight, and sometimes, it is exactly what a person has to hear. Brian knew that things could go wrong at any time, and that Justin could either lose the baby, or himself in that situation. Brian's free hand trailed down Justin's chest, instantly making him relax, and his eyes closed against the feel of the older man's hands.

'Does it scare you?' Justin whispered, curious, and wanted reassurance that he wasn't the only one.

'In a way, but it doesn't matter anyway. My being worried won't change anything. We can only wait. Now get some sleep, you have a really long day tomorrow.' Brian answered, finishing by sounding stern.

Justin sat up, slipping off his shirt as he got ready for bed. His eyes were drooping slightly by the time he fell onto the pillow. Brian watched him in amusement, and then bent down to kiss him. Justin responded, and soon they were moaning into eachothers mouths. When they finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath and panting.

'Night Brian.' Justin breathed.

'Night.' Brian replied, and they both started to sleep.


	10. 9 The Scan and Twins

Justin and Brian didn't sleep that night. Sitting up, tossing and turning, they stayed awake throughout until early hours of the next morning. Now getting ready for their appointment, the tension is starting to set in. Justin's hands continue to shake, but as much as Brian tried to comfort him, nothing seemed to work. It was an hour until they had to leave, when finally Justin noticed that Brian was watching his shaking hands closely.

'It's going to be alright.' Brian said when he saw Justin looking at him. Justin just smiled, the lump forming in his throat blocking his voice.

He coughed, but before he could answer, the loft door opened. What Justin saw was shocking. Everyone was there. He searched Brian's face, but he just looked away from him.

'Daphne, what're you doing here?' Justin asked, still getting over the surprise. Daphne laughed, and her eyes fled to Brian.

'Brian called me, told me you needed me here. So what's up?' She replied, concern in her voice.

As Justin explained the situation to Daphne, Brian couldn't help but watch. Even though all of his friends were here, he could only seem to concentrate on Justin.

'So why didn't you tell me? I would have totally understood!' Daphne playfully punched Justin's shoulder, laughing, while Justin shrugged.

'I was scared, but I was going to tell you… eventually.' Justin tried to defend himself, and Brian's friends chuckled at the attempt.

Brian weaved his fingers around Justin's waist so that his back was pressed against Brian's chest, while their friends watched them. It was comfortable, and Brian could tell their presence was calming him down.

'Brian, when do we have to leave?' Brian looked at the clock, and then back at Justin.

'…5 minutes.' He answered.

They all wished Brian and Justin luck, and told them that they would stay at the loft until they returned. Once in the jeep, and driving, Justin finally spoke.

'Thanks.'

'For what?' Brian asked, innocently, and Justin rolled his eyes, used to Brian's behaviour.

'For phoning Daphne. You didn't have to do that.' Justin elaborated, and Brian nodded, smiling despite himself.

He stopped at a red light, and turned slightly in his seat so he could get a better look at Justin.

'Well you weren't going to tell her otherwise.' Brian said playfully, before he turned serious. 'I thought you might want her there, to speak to you know before…' Brian trailed off, and put most of his attention back on the road. Justin could tell this appointment was making Brian as anxious as he was, but he didn't comment on it as they made their way to the doctors.

Once outside of the building, Justin's heart sped up again, and his face was enough to have Brian wanting to turn back around. Justin just took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, walking over to the door and swinging it open. His body trembled as he got closer to the reception desk, the woman behind it frowning at him as he approached. She was very cute, her shimmering golden brown hair falling in waves, while her green eyes flared bright. Her lips were pink, and her body was slender, giving her a to-die-for look.

'Ur… I have an appointment with Doctor Quinn?' Justin said hesitantly, and the girl behind the desk smiled finally.

'Ok, would you just give me your name and age please, both of you.' The girl said, and got her hands on the keyboard.

Brian looked over at Justin and saw that he was looking back, an unreadable expression on his face.

'My name is Justin Taylor. I'm 17, but I'll be 18 in a month.' Justin answered the woman, and she nodded, typing, before leaning back.

'This'll take a few minutes. I'm Citty Quinn by the way; your doctor is my father. And he is…?' Citty looked at Brian, and Brian forced himself to look away from Justin.

'My name is Brian Kinney, and I'm 29.' Brian replied with a smile, before looking away from her, back to Justin.

Citty Quinn looked between them both, her eyes calculating. Justin just held his breath, and finally the computer beeped.

'Ok, Justin… oh!' Citty's eyes widened, and they both knew right then that she knew by the way her hands were covering her mouth in shock. Justin shifted uncomfortably, and after a while Citty returned to normal. 'Ok, well I've read your file, and by what I've read, this scan will most definitely determine whether or not you will be able to go through with the full pregnancy. With that said, my father is ready to see you now. Good luck.' Citty smiled, and then led them to the end of the hall.

Once there, Citty turned on her heels and walked quickly back to her desk, looking back twice before rushing away. Justin looked at Brian's clenched fists, seeing his knuckles turning white as he tensed them, and fought back a smile. He could see the anger radiating from him, and he already knew what Brian was angry at. Before he could think anything further though, the door opened, and Doctor Quinn stood in its place, his eyes tiredly sweeping over them both before he let them in. He looked drained, as though he hadn't slept in weeks, but neither of them commented on it as they sat down on the seats.

Doctor Quinn yawned, and began shuffling through sheets upon sheets of paper that invaded his desk space.

'Urm, Sullivan, are you ok?' Justin asked, using his doctor's unusual first name thoughtfully. Doctor Quinn looked up at him and smiled.

'I'm fine, but before I forget…' He searched through pieces of paper, and came out with a big blue file, before handing it to Brian. 'I have checked through everything the department has on this kind of pregnancy to give you both a feel of this sort of thing, but I have to say, these are only predictions. We can't be certain that it will go quite as smoothly as the files say.' He leant forward then, and Justin looked at his lap.

Doctor Quinn checked something on the system, before turning his eyes to Brian, whose body was stiff.

'So Mr Kinney, mind if I ask you a few questions?' Doctor Quinn asked politely, and Brian nodded. Justin sat back and watched Brian's expressions closely, noticing how uncomfortable Brian was here.

'Ok. How old are you?'

`29.' Brian replied easily, yet Justin could see the stress in his face.

If his doctor told anyone that Brian had gotten Justin pregnant, then he'd be arrested. Not for getting him pregnant though, but for fucking him in the first place. The cops would call him a child molester! Though, the doctor just hummed.

'And when was the last time you were tested?' He asked, and Brian was clearly trying not to get angry.

'Six months ago.' Brian answered, and Doctor Quinn nodded, smiling at Justin for a second.

'Ok. Do you have any surviving diseases, or problems that were inherited? Any illness?' He asked seriously, and Brian snorted.

It confused Justin why Doctor Quinn was asking all of those questions to Brian, while Brian himself seemed to understand perfectly.

'My great-grandfather died of cancer, but that's about it. Nothing that runs in the family. Anything else?' Brian asked, irritated. Doctor Quinn shook his head.

'For now, that's all I need. Ok, will you both follow me please?' Doctor Quinn stood, and exited the room, walking at a steady pace through corridors until he found the room his was looking for, stepping inside and allowing them to enter.

It was a small room, with shelves and a countertop around the left side, while cabinets stood on the other. In the middle was a chair, with a monitor and seats set up next to it. Connected to the ultrasound was the scanner that would soon change Brian and Justin's lives. As Doctor Quinn prepared, Justin leaned into Brian, breathing heavily while his heart drummed out any sound other than Brian's voice.

'It's going to be okay, you hear me? I won't let anything happen to you.' Brian whispered, uncharacteristically gentle. Justin nodded weakly, lifting his head slightly to look into Brian's eyes.

Doctor Quinn sat down and motioned for Justin to lie down, before lifting his shirt up, pulling his jeans back so that it was in line with his pubic hair. Under the light, Brian could see the tiny bump.

'Ok, this is going to be cold, so sorry for that.' Doctor Quinn said awkwardly, and squirted the jelly-like gel onto Justin's stomach. Then, after checking a few things on the monitor, he brought the scanner down to his stomach. Brian watched Justin's face, and saw that he was uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, Doctor Quinn finally turned to them both, his scanner still held to Justin's stomach.

'Well the good news is everything seems completely normal, you're healthy and the pregnancy is as it should be at this stage. I'm sure my daughter told you what this appointment was for, and I think you may be able to go through the full term pregnancy fine. The only problem is it appears that you have two embryos growing inside of you. That may cause problems later in the pregnancy.' Doctor Quinn explained, and excused himself. Brian gulped and Justin wet his lips nervously.

There was silence in the room, and soon Doctor Quinn returned with some pill bottles. He led them back to reception, talking as he did.

'At this stage, you should be taking prenatal vitamins. I want you to come back in a month for a check-up and I also expect you to read the information I have put together. Have a nice day, and I shall see you soon.' They both nodded, Brian's hands closing around the bottles, before they made their way to the car. When they got there, Justin let out a shaky, long breath. Brian looked away, awkwardly patting Justin's shoulder.

The ride home was silent, deafeningly quiet, and Justin could sense that Brian was just as terrified as he was. As soon as the door to the loft opened, Brian and Justin were bombarded by questions. Daphne and Michael were closest, standing beside each other as they shot endless questions. Brian collapsed on his bed, bringing Justin with him, and everyone followed. Justin took the bottles off Brian and stood, shaking them at Daphne as she looked at them questioningly. He put them on the counter in the bathroom, and sat on the edge of the bed while Brian lit a cigarette.

They all shut up questioning after a new moments, and Justin looked at Brian. Brian himself shrugged and smiled.

'How did it go?' Lindsey asked curiously. Justin looked at her and a grin broke out on his face. 'It went fine.' Justin said simply, not wanting to tell them about the problem him and Brian would have to face later in the pregnancy. He looked into Brian's eyes once more, and Brian sighed heavily before standing.

'Justin's healthy at the moment. But the Doc says he could take a turn for the worse as the pregnancy goes on.' Brian announced, and Emmett gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

It went silent for a moment, and Emmett rushed to hug Justin tightly, while Justin laughed and hugged him back.

'Oh baby!' Emmett exclaimed, kissing Justin's temple. Brian swatted him away though, and brought Justin closer.

'What makes the Doctor think it could get worse?' Daphne asked, and Michael nodded, looking at Brian and Justin. Brian sighed, and so did Justin, but it was Justin's turn to talk.

Daphne walked up to Justin's bedside, and Brian moved to give them space. Michael watched them, smiling kindly.

'What aren't you telling me Justin? I can tell when you want to say something.' She pinched his arm, and he winced, before getting serious. He went and took Brian's hand, and Brian pulled him gently into his arms. His pale skin looked even whiter next to Brian's warm tan. Brian ran his hands through Justin's hair from where Justin sat, rested in between Brian's legs on the bed.

All of their friends were shocked at the love that they saw in Brian's eyes, but didn't comment on it as Brian continued looking at Justin and running his hands through the blond locks. Debbie was grinning from ear-to-ear and Emmett, Ted, Melanie and Lindsey were too shocked to say anything, while Michael and Daphne just smiled expectantly. When Justin looked away from Brian, he was serious. Brian trailed a finger down Justin's arms, comforting him, and it gave Justin the strength to speak.

'We're having twins.'


	11. RantResearch - NOT A CHAPTER

**SORRY IT'S NOT A CHAPTER!**

Okay, so people have been saying that my story rules are wrong. Well they're not. Beautifully Impossible is set in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, in the 1990's! So the legal age was 18. Justin was 17 at the time, while Brian was 29, nearly 30. From the law today, it is 16, but it twists;

Pennsylvania must have one of the worst laws on age of consent in the U.S. The age of consent is 16, but if one party is under 18 (Justin) someone over 18 (Brian) can be charged with "corruption of a minor" for causing the minor to engage in "delinquent conduct"

So yeah, even today, Brian could be charged. It doesn't help that there is 12 years between them, and as well as Justin being pregnant in the story, "unsafe sex" is present in the eyes of the law. Also, I am going by the TV series also, meaning they were faced with this problem in the series. It was expressed in the episode Justin went to "flirt" with Brian's supposed sexual harassment victim. Well that is my rant and research over I guess. Sorry that it's not a chapter, but that problem needed to be highlighted.


	12. 10 Telling Sadie J

Justin knew what he had to do. It was time to speak with Mrs Sadie J, and he was starting to freak. Even though she was his favourite teacher (and head teacher) it still terrified him at the thought of everyone finding out. Maybe the thing that was scaring him most was the thought of the whole school knowing he was gay, and part woman; especially his other best friend Angel. Angel was the one that made him realise he was gay, but it wasn't that part of him he didn't want them to know about. He guessed it was fine Daphne knew about his children, and it wasn't technically his fault. Brian called her for him. Or at least that was his excuse, when secretly, he was thankful of her awareness.

So as he walked the empty halls to the head's office, his heart pounding, he thought of the everyday torment he'd have to go through. Brian was the only good thing in this whole messy situation – at least in Justin's mind.

'Justin? What're you doing here?' Mrs Chambers, Daphne's mother asked, walking to him, Mr Chambers and Daphne trailing behind her. Justin faked a smile, hugging the warmly coloured older woman in front of him.

'Mrs Chambers! Oh, I just need to speak with Mrs Sadie J. What about you?' Justin replied, smiling, trying not to seem edgy, (or scared shitless).

Mr Chambers patted his shoulder, and his wife smiled kindly, yet it seemed forced, while Daphne shifted uncomfortably, looking at her feet as if there was something grabbing her interest on them.

'Oh, same here!' Mrs Chambers answered, except Justin could both see and hear the false note in her otherwise flawless act. But before Justin could react, Daphne was speaking.

'Justin! Can I speak with you… over there?' Daphne pointed, a nervous, maybe even scared smile tugging at her lips, and Justin got worried.

'Sure.'

Not knowing what to expect, Justin followed her from the boiling, crammed office into an empty classroom (or as the two friends knew it as- English room). As they entered, Daphne locked the door, shutting down the blinds on it afterwards, while Justin took a seat on one of the front desks.

'Angel's been living with me and my family!' Daphne burst out after a long silence. Justin looked up sharply, eyes wide.

'What!? Wha-we- why didn't you tell me?'

'I'm telling you now! He made my promise not to tell you, but that's why my parents are here!' Daphne explained, defending herself. Justin sighed, but didn't speak until the air was thick and awkward.

'Okay, I'm sorry. I-I just-I don't like not knowing these things. You and Angel are my best friends!' Justin hung his head, and Daphne smiled warmth and friendly love pouring from her for her best friend.

'Also, I told my mom I had a crush on you and that I was going to tell you next time I saw you. But it's not true; it was just the only way I could get you alone to tell you about Angel. Now tell me, how is everything?' Daphne added, smiling shyly, and Justin grinned.

'You're the best friend ever Daph, I know you hate lying to your parents… and I'm fine. Everything is perfect, for now.' Justin whispered gratefully.

She knew Justin was keeping something from her, and knew without thinking about it that it was something big. So as she hugged her friend, all she could think about was how sickened he had looked, how ill his face appeared. Was something wrong with him? Well, other than the obvious? Even after her wonders, she still knew no reason for him to keep anything from her. Before she questioned him about it though, she bit her tongue, and decided that he'd come clean when he wanted (and was ready).

Minutes passed, when finally Mr and Mrs Chambers called for Daphne, alerting both of them. Justin just stood like a statue, waiting for Daphne to leave, though she had other ideas. Wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, she smiled.

'Whatever it is, promise that you'll tell me- when you're ready. And I hope everything does well for you all.' She whispered in his ear, not waiting to hear his reply before she left the room. Justin had come so close to telling her, but now he was more rational. She would think him weak if he told her he was scared of this pregnancy, that the very thought of the children inside him terrified him.

Only ten minutes had passed since Daphne left to go see Mrs Sadie J, when they all came piling out. Daphne seemed on the brink of tears, but still she smiled when she saw Justin. The bad feeling in his heart got worse, and her father hugged her, before disappearing down the hall. What happened to Angel? Had something happened with his parents? Why else would he be living with Mr and Mrs Chambers? Justin knew how much Angel hated Daphne's father, for one reason, that not even Justin knew. Not that it mattered; Daphne cared for him even after that. Maybe she would still stick by Justin in this mess?

Mrs Sadie J gestured for Justin to sit, smiling at him fondly. Taking the far seat from her, he sat, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but in a weird sense, he seemed calmer. As she went to speak, the assistant started to knock on the door.

'What is it Angelina?' Mrs Sadie J called, and Justin couldn't help but smile.

'Sorry but there's a man at the door, he's insisting that he needs to see you. I- I think it's urgent Sadie J.' Angelina replied, and Sadie J asked to let him in. Justin held his breath, unsure of who it was, or if he would be able to tell her.

The man that walked through the door sent Justin's breathe away, and made his mouth go dry. Wearing black jeans, black top and a leather jacket, this man looked hot.

'Brian? What're you doing here?' Justin stumbled over his words, clumsily rushing to get up from the comfy seat. Brian grinned at him, his hand going to Justin's cheek as he kissed his forehead. While Justin was too surprised to do anything, Sadie J was smiling secretly.

'I gather you,' She said, turning her attention entirely on Brian now. '…Are Brian?'

Instead of seeming shocked, Brian chuckled, and nodded slowly. Justin looked between them. Sadie J was grinning delightedly.

'I couldn't let you be here alone. Mrs Sadie J, it's really nice to meet you… finally.' Brian said, shaking her hand. Sadie J must have seen my confused face because she coughed.

'Oh, Justin, Mr Kinney called up early this week to tell me you might drop by, and that he'd be there if you did. So what's wrong Justin?' Sadie J smiled warmly, nearly as warm as Brian's face was turning.

'Sadie J, I… what do you know?' Justin began, but ended up questioning the thought that was wondering through his mind.

Brian snorted and sat in the seat next to Justin, while Sadie J leaned forward on her desk, her hands clasped together on a pile of paperwork.

'Brian didn't tell me anything. But I did piece together most of it.' Sadie J explained, and Justin sighed.

'Ok. I guess the best way to say this is… I'm – err – kinda…' Justin tried to say it, but it got caught in his throat.

'Kinda gay?' She supplied, and Justin's eyes widened in both fear and shock. 'Oh, don't worry! I'm not homophobic, on the contrary!' Sadie J assured him, and Justin smiled.

'Mrs Sadie J has a secret of her own…' Brian whispered, causing her to smile wider.

Justin remained completely oblivious to what was going on between them, and wanted to figure it out.

'You're a clever man, Mr Kinney.' Sadie J commented before turning to him. 'I am also gay, myself Justin.' Sadie J added to him, smiling hugely as Justin's jaw dropped, but he soon closed it.

'Justin, can I explain this please? I have to go to see Debbie in… 1 hour and then I have work.' Brian asked, watching the blond boy squirm. But he nodded after a few seconds thought.

'Fine. Go ahead.' Justin agreed. Brian reached over to rub Justin's cheek, whispering his comforts to him before sealing Justin's fate.

'Justin and I have a problem. I had sex with him. I didn't know back then, but Justin has a womb. His doctors later told us that Justin's "female part" had become active – because I had sex with him – and that he was…' Brian began to explain, but didn't need to finish.

Justin walked to the woman and showed the results paper to her, and her hand whipped her lips, while her eyes roamed to Justin's stomach.

'I'm pregnant Sadie J. And I need your help.' Justin whispered, his eyes getting moist. Sadie J walked around her desk and took Justin gently in a warm hug, saddened by his obvious fear.

'I'm gonna help you; everything's going to be okay. Have you both told anyone yet?' Sadie J turned her attention to both of them, and Brian nodded.

'Justin's best friend Daphne, my best friend Michael, his mother Debbie and his uncle Vic, Theodore, Emmett and my sons two mothers Melanie and Lindsey. They're Justin's friends' aswell as mine…especially Melanie and Lindsey.'

Justin found himself smiling happily at the familiar names, images of the first time he met them at the hospital with baby Gus. How they took a liking to him over a few weeks of that time, and that Brian seemed to be getting more used to the idea of him being around, but then he didn't see him, until he found out we was pregnant.

'Melanie and Lindsey mean a lot to you. They all do.' It wasn't a question, but it had Justin's eyes shining gleefully.

'Yes. They all mean everything to me. I even named their son, Gus. They let me stay with them when me and Brian had a… disagreement.' Justin replied, the truth in it glowing through his bright smile.

Mrs Sadie J was watching the couple, and it didn't take long before she noticed how they bounded off of eachother. When Justin makes a move, Brian follows, and it's the same for Brian. They're like magnets, except misleading to the fact Brian would never admit this fact, to any one person he trusts. Not even himself.

'So… what do you need me to help you with? I've already made myself clear, that I'll give any guidance or support you need.'

'Mrs Sadie J –' Brian began.

'Just call me Sadie J.' She butted in, smiling at the flash of anger that flashed in his beautiful brown-hazel eyes.

'… Sadie J, Justin hasn't even told his parents he's a queer yet. I don't think it'd be wise to expose our… situation, when it isn't privately public. Meaning, his parents have no clue yet. Rumours spread fast, and people talk. We need a way to keep Justin in school, but so when he does show, it's still a secret.' Brian explained, but even as he said it, it seemed impossible.

Justin cleared his throat, shifting his feet awkwardly as Brian's words sunk in. He really wanted to thank him, to be close to him, to tell him how happy he was, but it was not the place, nor the time.

'Well, I understand with your situation that you want to keep it private, and I respect it. I also know that you're just thinking of Justin's education. But however, I think it'd be a better idea if I arranged a set of work that Justin can do, that is until after the pregnancy. His parents won't be informed, but all work will have to be sent to one of your addresses. I hate to sound formal, and I just hope all works well. If you would like, you can start working from home, but someone will have to file all work to me at the end of each week.' Sadie J smiled again.

Instantly both of the men knew she could get into trouble for this, and Justin felt a wave of appreciation for her.

'Thank you Sadie J. I owe you!' Justin gushed, and engulfed her in another heart-warming hug. She smiled at them brightly; her eyes on Justin, but Brian caught the worry in them as she did so.

'He's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to him.' Brian assured her, and Sadie J nodded agreeing.

'Oh I can see that.' She replied, and with that, Justin and Brian had one less thing to worry about for the moment.

Brian sorted out the papers for Justin to begin home school from Brian's loft in 2 weeks' time, and then persisted in driving him home.

'I don't need a chaperone you know? I can walk perfectly fine without any issues.' Justin insisted, and Brian snorted in return. It wasn't that Justin didn't want Brian to care for him, but he wasn't acting like himself. He was being normal Brian Kinney; he was turning into someone completely different. A family man, Justin thought, inwardly laughing. Brian didn't actually answer, but instead continued to drive.

When they got to the loft, Justin made his way to the bedroom – but not before being ordered to by Brian. Brian himself was just about to call his boss, when the phone sounded, but it was an unknown number.

'Hello?' He accepted the call, keeping his voice low as he walked over to his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

'B-Brian… err… Kinney?' A female asked, and something about her tone seemed familiar to Brian. He leant back on the counter.

'Yeah. Who is this?'

He heard movements on the other end of the line, and then the woman chuckled quietly, making Brian's eyebrow rise.

'I was hoping I could speak to my son? Is he there?' Jennifer Taylor asked, and Brian's eyes widened in recognition. He agreed and walked to the bedroom, holding the phone in one hand and reaching out to Justin with the other.

'Justin?' Brian shook him gently, to wake him. 'Justin, you need to wake up.' Justin moaned, and shifted, his eyes opening slightly at the sound of his voice. He smiled sleepily, before his gaze found the phone in Brian's hand. 'Mother Taylor's on the phone.' Brian mouthed to Justin, handing it over to Justin, who took it hesitantly.

Justin could feel the sickness setting in his stomach as he took the phone from Brian, but swallowed it down.

'Mom? Is everything okay?' Justin asked, clearing his throat afterwards because of the rasp in his tone. Brian smiled and sat himself beside the blond, who offered him a tiny smile in return.

'Yes! Of course! It's just, well I… I think it would be best to speak to your father… soon. And I want you and B-Brian to be there.' Jennifer seemed nervous to Justin, so Justin motioned for Brian to listen in.

Justin and his mom spoke for the next twenty minutes, until they both seemed to cut short on what to talk about. Justin wanted so desperately to tell his mom about his children, but he knew something like that she wouldn't be able to keep from his father. She asked if they could speak with his father tomorrow after work, and Justin agreed, not wanting to upset his mom, and knowing this was the first step to admitting he was pregnant.

'Bye mom. See you tomorrow.' Justin murmured, ready to throw up.

'Ok honey, I love you. Bye.' Jennifer said before putting the phone down. Justin got straight up, and practically ran to the toilet, before everything he had eaten came back up.

Brian was right there by his side, rubbing the small of his back until the flow of sick ceased, and all that was heard was weak heaves. Brian pulled Justin back up, flushing the chain for him before pulling him close.

'It's going to be okay.' Brian soothed, before realizing his next problem, and looked down at Justin's face. 'Do you want me to call Mel and Linds to come stay with you while I work?' Justin nodded slowly, burrowing his face into the older man's chest as the shakes began to set in. His arms went protectively to the almost non-existent bump, his fingers running along the solid skin as he tried to stop trembling.


End file.
